Promises
by Imbeleth
Summary: He promised to protect her. He promised to get her back. He promised to he save her. Rukia, the three men in her life, and the three promises they made for her. One unexpected marriage proposal, and events begin to unfurl…
1. Byakuya's Promise and His Decision

Summary:

He promised to protect her.

He promised to get her back.

He promised to he save her.

Rukia, the three men in her life, and the three promises they made for her.

One unexpected marriage proposal, and events begin to unfurl…

Note: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 1: Byakuya's Promise and His Decision**

The door closed heavily behind him and it's echoes loomed large and deafening through the great stone hall. Kuchiki Byakuya strode forward and his scarf bellowed proudly behind him, a temporal white trail in the midst of towering archaic pillars and twisted shadows that danced upon the washed out grey floor.

From the windows, sunlight streamed feebly into the hallway and dissipated into the darkness. In the foreboding silence that hung heavy in the air, his light and swift footsteps cut through the stillness of the hall like a sharp blade.

This was the Great Hall of the Kuchiki clan and it bore the attributes of the family well.

Proud. Solemn. Empty.

Kuchiki Byakuya did not like this place. He respected it of course, as any proud Kuchiki member would, but he had no fond memories of it. Far from it.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Hai."

This would be the fourth time since he had first answered to his name here, summoned by the elders of the Kuchiki clan, more than a century ago. On that day, his father died. On that day, he became the twenty-eighthhead of the Kuchiki clan.

His subsequent meetings with the elders were no pleasant memories either. He broke laws, and he made history. Twice. With a heavy heart, he wondered if there would be a third today. A faint line made its way between his proudly arched brows, briefly marring his perfectly dispassionate face before the usual unfathomable expression returned.

"Byakuya, we will do away with formalities today and be forthcoming with you. This concerns Kuchiki Rukia." A pregnant pause hung in the air as the speaking Kuchiki elder gazed intently upon Byakuya, who remained silent. He cleared his throat and restated his sentence. This time, his words were thick with meaning.

"Not Kuchiki Rukia. _Rukia_, to be more precise."

"And what of Rukia, may I enquire?" Byakuya's voice was cold and cutting.

The elder's eyes narrowed. _Byakuya is no imbecile! He knows exactly what the council has in mind!_

But two can play the game…

"The Council has unanimously decided. The approval of Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki clan is to be revoked. The Kuchiki name will be taken from her and all kinship is to be severed. She is to leave the Kuchiki manor immediately. However, by the grace of this Council, she has until nightfall." The elder's eyes bore down upon the head of the house, "Is that to be understood? Byakuya."

The captain of the sixth division returned the gaze impassively. "And on what grounds were this decision made?"

"On grounds that we are all familiar with, Byakuya." The speaking elder tapped his finger impatiently "That Rukongai child had brought nothing but shame to the clan. We will no longer stand by and watch her bring further shame to this family."

The council immediately erupted into a chorus of agreement.

"A stray child bearing the name of the Great Kuchiki House is a disgrace!"

"To be sure, I have never thought that I would live to see a Kuchiki name on the death row calls!"

"...Betrayer of Seireitei…transferring powers to a mere human…"

"…In cahoots with the ryoka who had half of Seireitei in crumbles!"

"It seems that…" Byakuya's voice was dangerously quiet. The Council's eyes were on him again, and the hall fell to a dead silence.

"It seems that, I have to personally look into the intelligence and information unit that supports this council."

"Wha-"

"Clearly, the unit is not performing. The information that this Council has at hand is terribly outdated and incorrect." Byakuya's haughty eyes swept across the council table, "Allow me to refresh your memories. Rukia was the victim of Aizen Sousuke's plot. The _ryoka_ whom you spoke of with contempt has been recognised by Gotei 13 as the saviour of Seireitei, the key to our victory in the Winter War _and _the very reason why all of you are still safely seated in your council seats instead of becoming food to Aizen's minions in Huenco Mundo."

A slight murmur arose from the council table as reprimanding glances were directed upon the lone figure who stood proud and unfaltering before them. As expected, Kuchiki Byakuya was being difficult to handle. The council representative sighed. Though he had said that formalities would be waived in this meeting, it had been nothing but cold, furtive formalities from the start. He darted glances at the other council members, they nodded their heads curtly.

_This is it. The council's grace ends here._

"Byakuya, your decision to adopt that child as your sister… It was to fufill Hisana's death wish, was it not? Rukia, is the sister of your dead wife."

It was a statement, not a question.

_They knew._

"The council sees no reason why we should accede to your wife's death wish and adopt yet another stray into the family."

"I can give you one reason, if you have forgotten…" Byakuya's voice was noticeably strained and his eyes were burning with anger. "Hisana is my wife and _that makes her part of the Kuchiki_."

"_She has ceased to be a Kuchiki the moment she is dead._"

Byakuya's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion of that familiar authoritative voice. From the corner of his eyes, he watched warily as a bent figure emerged from the shadows, revealing a peculiar looking old man. The intruder seemed to be very old, so old that he seemed _ancient. _His body was bent over and he leaned heavily against his ivory walking stick, which was grasped firmly in his right hand. His long hair and beard, white as snow, unbound but well kempt framed his wrinkled, weatherworn face. His eyes were an enigma; two white orbs, misted, pupil-less, and _blind. _

Byakuya loathed them. Those misted pools that _saw and knew everything._

The old man made his way towards the council table, the sharp thudding sound of his walking stick echoed rhythmically with his footsteps.

"Ra- Ranken-sama!" Immediately, the Council was on their feet and the representative was already out of his seat, offering it in deference. The old man in question briefly nodded in acknowledgement and took his seat. The rest followed.

_Ranken, _the oldest living member of the Kuchiki clan, highly respected and very much feared. Having outlived five Kuchiki heads and stood as adviser to four, including Byakuya's father, he wielded immense influence in the clan and was more than often, the driving force behind certain events. Since the death of the previous Kuchiki head, he seemed to have washed his hands off the clan's matters, retiring to the background and rarely appeared for any family functions.

_But he is here… _His presence had worried Byakuya enough to bring forth an unmistakable frown upon face. _Ranken…._

"I will speak for this council and you will listen, _Byakuya-bo._"

Byakuya's hands curled into a fist, but he remained silent.

"The council's grace and mercy have their limits. Our clan has laws, laws that governed and prospered this house for thousand of years. But you have wilfully broke them with your decision to marry a _mere commoner_ and adopting a Rukongai _stray_." His eyes, pallid and cold held their gaze upon Byakuya. The captain stared back in defiance and flinched. The white orbs, supposedly blind and dead, were making him nauseous. The white mist were vivid and alive, pools that would draw you in, flood your mind and drown you.

Byakuya's _reiatsu_ flared instinctively and he pulled his gaze away. He could feel a single sweat drop making its way down his spine as he willed himself to calm down.

_Ranken!_

If the old man had noticed the burning _reiatsu_ emitting from Byakuya, he must have ignored it. "The adoption was a grace from the council, Byakuya. _Because_ that child bears a strong resemblance to your dead wife, and we sympathised with your loss. Did Hisana forget that she was a beneficiary of our clan and was in no position to demand anything from us?"

Byakuya knew this day would come. When his father died, he knew he would have to fight to uphold the laws of his clans. When Hisana married him, he knew she would leave him one day. When he adopted Rukia…

He always knew. He knew what was right and what was wrong. He knew which path would lead to what consequences. He knew black from white. He knew _boundaries._

Things changed.

"You have given her fifty years. You have shielded her and protected her. You have kept your promise to your dead wife. Take it as parting gift for Hisana, the Kuchiki clan has no more obligations to her. That child must leave."

Byakuya closed his eyes…

"_Byakuya-sama… please find my sister." Hisana pleaded as she struggled to draw in air into her frail lungs. "And when you find her, please don't tell her I am her sister."_

_Byakuya gently clasped her hand, his hands engulfing her delicate, tiny one. "Hisana, don't speak, you need rest." _

"_No, please, Byakuya-sama. Somehow, please protect my sister with your power." Her eyes were distant and sorrowful as she thought about her baby sister. Those large innocent violet eyes that watched her leave… "I have abandoned my sister…"_

"_Hisana-"_

_She shook her head anxiously and pain shot through her chest. She knew her time is coming; she had to have his promise. "I don't have the right to be called her sister… So please, Byakuya-sama, I wish that she could call you brother."_

"_Look, Hisana," He gripped her hand tightly, anxious to summon her departing living will. "The first spring flower…"_

_Her eyes never left him. She wanted him to be the last thing she sees before she leaves, but the tears were blurring up her vision. His fingers gently brushed them away and she caught his hand. It settled on her right cheek in a soft caress. _

"_I'm sorry that I am selfish to the very end, I'm sorry that I could not return the love that you had given me. The five years with you were like a dream…."_

"_Hisana…" Byakuya could see the light fading from her eyes._

"_Byakuya –sama, please protect my sister…"_

"_I will save her!"_

_Byakuya turned and gazed at the orange-haired boy before him, "If we don't obey the laws, then who will?"_

_Resolute brown eyes met his. "If I am in your position, I think I would still fight the law!"_

"…"

_Hisana, I am sorry… I…_

Byakuya opened his eyes. "Very well…"

A smile tugged at the corners of the council representative's lips as he heaved a sigh of relief. _Finally…_

"As the council dictates, Rukia will have the Kuchiki name taken away from her and she will cease to be a Kuchiki the moment the decision is made official… However-"

Byakuya took a step forward; his eyes cold and hardened, swept across the council, and settled upon the old man. His _reiatsu_ flared and he could feel the usually composed _Senbonzakura_ trembling with excitement in its sheathe.

"Rukia will not NOT leave the manor."

"What!"

"She would stay and carry the name of Kuchiki, _as my wife._"

_Hisana… I am sorry. I promised to protect her._

"What impudence! Byakuya!" The council representative bellowed and slammed his fist on the table.

Byakuya ignored his outburst and coolly pressured him back into his seat with a slight pressure from his _reiatsu. _"I understand your decision to retract the decision to adopt Rukia…"

The clan had often seen itself as the benefactor of Hisana because they perceived that they had granted all a Rukongai woman can ask for: noble status, wealth and luxurious comforts, by accepting their marriage. But they have never accepted her as family. It was no wonder why the elders considered her request insolent and ungrateful. Adoption, for the nobles were not prohibited. On the contrary, it was common practice for childless families to adopt. But Rukia was not male nor was she of noble blood. She was from Rukongai. In the eyes of the elders, Rukia was… _useless _to the clan when adopted. For the clan to accept her, she must be of some use… as Hisana was thought of to have.

"… and I will abide by it. But I see no valid reason why I should not have her as my wife. Surely, the head of this clan has a degree of freedom in choosing his own bride?"

"She was from Rukongai…"

"I believe that we have been through that, _council representative._" Byakuya's voice was harsh and cutting. "Countlessly."

"Ranken-sama! Please do something about this! This is madness!"

_So Byakuya, you have resorted to this… _The old man rose to his feet.

"Byakuya, is this your proposal?"

"Yes."

There was a slight pause. "Very well. Accepted."

"Ranken-sama!"

"SILENCE!" He bellowed and slammed his ivory stick, the impact creating fissures through the stone ground. "The proposal is accepted. The decision is final. Council dismissed!"

Byakuya turned and headed for the door.

"Byakuya."

He paused in his footsteps, and inclined his head.

"I will send a messenger to the child."

"It… would be appreciated." With that, the Kuchiki head swept back his robes and strode forward to the door.

"Keep to your side of the bargain, boy." Byakuya was however, already at the door and seemingly had not heard the old man's words.

Ranken's blind eyes gazed steadily into the air. He knew. He knew Byakuya heard him.

_**First chapter up! My first attempt at a Bleach fanfic so please be nice to me! Yoroshiku ne! It was meant to be a ByakuyaXRukia story, when the story first popped out in my head. But somehow along the way… haha… Ichigo and Renji butted in and wanted attention. (That sneaky Ichigo…) So for now, pairings will be undecided till my zanpakutou er no, I mean my muse takes her pick. Enjoy!**_

_**(I'm doing this during my exam. Sometimes I think I am crazy.)**_


	2. Memories and Reververations

**Chapter 2: Memories and Reverberations**

"Mae! Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Hoeru! Zabimaru!"

Reiatsu flared as the sharp clang of two, released zanpakutou resonated into the tranquil forest, causing a flock of alarmed birds to take flight into the searing summer air. Two figures, blurred into a black mass from their rapid movement were vaguely visible as they flashed through the forest shadows.

The black mass tore apart when they reached a clearing, revealing a peculiar looking young man with spiked, shocking red hair and symmetrical tattoos etched across his forehead and chest. He smirked at his opponent who returned his mocking gaze with fierce violet eyes as she gripped the white hilt of her zanpakutou tightly, bracing for another attack.

He roared as he swung his snake-like blade forward, sending it hissing dangerously towards her. Instantly, she somersaulted backwards into the air and blocked the blade with practised ease.

"Not good enough!" She yelled, her lips curling.

"You think!" He retorted as he swung his arm forward. She gasped when the blade did not break contact and retreat. Instead, it shot towards her. Pushing her sword against the offensive blade, the impact forced her into the air once more before she could land and recover.

She cursed, forcing her blade against his as the sheer force of her opponent's onslaught pushed her backwards and higher. Riding upon it, she propelled herself upwards. As her foot landed lightly upon the contact point of the two swords, she thrust her palm towards him and yelled.

"Hadou no sanjuusan! Soukatsui!"

"Hey no ki-!" His eyes widened in shock as a massive ball of blazing blue flames burst forth from her palm, and came crashing down towards him in comet speed.

* * *

Rukia sighed in satisfaction as she flung her hands wide and fell backwards onto the soft grass next to Renji. She closed her eyes in pleasure as the evening air, cool and crisp, gently caressed her weary body. She chuckled softly when a loud lazy yawn erupted beside her as Renji languidly stretched and eased himself to a new comfortable position.

They laid in silence, quietly listening to the rustling of the trees and breathing in the rich earthy scent of the forest. Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru laid quietly beside each other, humming in contentment. Their wielders knew not the reason for their soul slayers' pleasant mood. Was it the satisfaction of a good battle? Or was it the satisfaction of each other's company? Rukia and Renji did not know and they did not care. They were savouring this moment. It had been a long fifty years since they could enjoy each other's presence with abandonment.

"Oei, Rukia…"

"Ah…"

"Your kidou is darn good, damn it…"

She smirked at his words.

"But your swordsmanship still sucks big time… Oof!" Renji grunted when Rukia jammed her elbow into his ribs. "What! You bi-"

"Oh shut up."

Her voice was surprisingly gentle. He turned towards her, his lips parting to speak but stopped when he saw her face. Her eyes were closed and a contented smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The setting sun was casting a warm hue upon her face and the wind gently caressed and played with her ebony hair. Renji stared, transfixed.

This was the Rukia that he knew in his childhood, the Rukia in her bright yellow yukata, standing knee-deep in the river. The Rukia with her soft and gentle eyes as she leaned forward and gently scooped a floating flower lantern into her hands. The Rukia who turned around, eyes glinting as her face lit up upon seeing his face.

"_Hey Renji!"_

"Renji… Renji… OI! REEEEEENJIIIIII!"

Renji jumped onto his feet in shock and glowered at the laughing shinigami. "What!"

"Are you deaf? What the hell were you doing?"

"What the hell am I doing!?" Renji retorted angrily.

Rukia grinned, "Staring at me, _creepily._"

"Don't be stupid! I wasn't staring at your damn face, you idiot! I was just-" Rukia eyed him curiously as he trailed off mumbling, colour rising to his cheeks. "…thinking… you know, thinking. Not staring… I was but not really…"

"Right…" Rukia frowned slightly, a little concerned with his flushed face. "Oei, Renji, you sure you're ok?"

The red head blinked, visibly confused.

"Your face, it looks really red."

Embarrassed, Renji quickly looked away. "I am fine, idiot!"

"Must be your hair." Rukia chuckled when Renji growled. "I was just worried that my kick ass kidou had actually blasted half of your brains off, not that you have much to begin with of course." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Precisely the point why I was worried. You're still in bandages and all-"

Renji growled, "Bitch, say that to yourself. Scaring all of us to death by getting yourself skewered to the brink of dea-" Renji stopped awkwardly when he saw her tensed at the mention of what happened in Hueco Mundo. "Sorry… I…"

"It is ok, Renji_." _Rukia smiled weakly and turned away.

_Kaien-dono's spirit is safe now… _She breathed heavily, her body trembling as she desperately reaffirmed Kaien's salvation to herself. _Kaien-dono is all right now… Everyone is…_

The long and painful Winter War had left Soul Society and its inhabitants in shambles but the bitter victory was worthy of its sacrifice. Aizen was finally defeated and killed in battle, and Touzen, refusing to return, died defending him. Gin, however was since then missing but the Second and Twelfth division were working on recovering his tracks. Without Aizen leading, he was deemed to pose no threat to_Seireitei_ for the time being. The Espada were rounded up and Hueco Mundo, razed to the ground. The Hougyoku was retrieved and returned to its creator, Kisuke Urahara, who was granted amnesty and permission to return to Soul Society on the condition that he would find a way to destroy the cursed object. Of course, wherever the hat-man went, Shihouin Yoruichi followed as well, much to the delight of the captain of the Second Division.

It was an agonizing process, but Soul Society was struggling to recover. Its inhabitants were attempting, slowly but surely, to mend the wounds of war. Hinamori Momo was starting to smile now, though her eyes remained glazed and haunted. Her relationship with the Tenth Division Captain remained estranged, with Hitsugaya Taichou curtly nodding with pursed lips whenever Hinamori fuku-taichou greeted him politely as "Hitsugaya Taichou".

But he would sit on the roof at night, waiting for Hinamori to blow off her candle and to be safely in bed. And she would call him "Shiro-chan", in her dreams.

Shuuhei Hisagi's reaction to his captain's death was seemingly calm. The efficiency of his division tripled as he plunged himself blindly into the pile of presswork. He only allowed the slightest of emotions to surface when he went drinking with Kira. That was only because he knew that Kira, would be too drunk to remember that he, Shuuhei Hisagi, actually _cried_.

A single tear however, he realised, was not shed last night.

The focus of everyone's worry, Izuru Kira, became the resident phantom of_Seireitei._ He was nowhere to be seen in the day but often spotted drinking with Shuuhei Hisagi into the wee hours of the night. He laughed a lot whenever he drank, and often seemed to be absolutely and unnaturally elated with joy. He would laugh when Hisagi gets emotional. He would laugh whenever he thought he heard someone mentioned his taichou's name. He would laugh at everything and at nothing.

Last night, he couldn't bring himself to laugh. No, not even a smile. He was not drunk; Matsumoto had served him and Hisagi nothing but water. She watched with gentle eyes as Kira sobbed for the first time since his captain's departure and Hisagi sat silently, with a hand firmly upon Kira's shoulder.

It was a painful recovery process, but…

_Everybody is recovering. _

_Everybody is safe. _

_Orihime is safe. So is Chado, Ishida and… Ichigo. They are all safe. Safely back to where they should belong… away from us. _

"Rukia…" Worried, Renji laid a hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze of assurance.

"I am fine, Renji." She turned and flashed him a bright, awkward smile. Grabbing his hand, she hauled herself off the ground and brushed grass bits off her black robe. "C'mon, its getting dark, let's go home."

Renji grunted his agreement, and smiled uneasily back at her. He knew Rukia would prefer him to leave it at that and he would do just that.

For now.

For her.

Having their zanpakutou sealed and sheathed, they turned towards _Seireitei_ but were stopped in their tracks when they spotted a distant figure approaching them.

As the figure came closer, they recognised his identity from his appearance.

A Kuchiki council elder.

Renji took a hasty step back to stand behind Rukia, suddenly mindful of their difference in status. She, a noble and he, a Rukongai stray. His fists clenched when the elder's eyes drifted towards him, contemptuous and aloof.

"Council Elder, greetings." Rukia greeted respectfully and bowed, but Renji could tell that she was unnerved by this Kuchiki's presence.

"Rukia." His voice was distant and cold. "I bring a message for you from the Council."

_**Chapter two! A celebration of the fact that my exams are finally over! Liberation! Moksha! Zen!**_

_**And thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who read this fanfic. I was pleasantly surprised to receive 8 reviews for the first chapter! Thank you! **_

_**Oh and I've received some comments that I should make this a ByaRuk. Noted but no promises. ) I really want to explore the relationships between Rukia and the three important (living) men in her life, and we all know how complicating relationships, be it love, friendship, family ties and whatever that lies in between can get. Next chapter will be up next week.**_


	3. The Absence of Strawberry and Death

Sorry for the late update!  
Here you go, chapter three of Promises and the awaited entrance of Kurosaki Ichigo. )

**Chapter 3: The Absence of Strawberry and Death**

"My, my adoption has been revoked… An-and a _marriage proposal _from the Kuchiki clan!?"

Rukia stared, wide-eyed with disbelief at the Kuchiki council elder.

_So they are kicking her out. But they are MARRYING her in? Just what the hell is going on!?_

"The council expects an answer from you in seven days." The Kuchiki elder stated coldly, choosing to ignore Rukia's distress. "In the meantime, you are allowed to remain in the Kuchiki manor."

"But, but to whom?" Her voice was shaking. _I don't understand…_

The elder peered down at her, "Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Byakuya Nii-sama!?"

"_Kuchiki Byakuya-sama_."

Rukia blinked.

"_You,_" He drawled, his voice thick with condescension. "No longer hold the right to call him brother."

She heard an angry growl and caught a sudden movement from the corner of her eyes, Cursing silently, she whirled around and stopped an irate Renji in his path.

"No." She mouthed, shaking her head as she held onto him. He did not budge, his blazing eyes fixed upon his target, the Kuchiki elder.

"Please." She pleaded. "Let me handle this, Renji. Please." His eyes met hers and softened visibly with defeat. She released her grip when she felt his tense body relaxed.

Unfazed, the Kuchiki elder raised an eyebrow at the redhead, briefly snorting. "_Rukongai dog_."

Renji's jaw clenched and his fists shook at his sides, but he took a step back. Rukia nodded gratefully at him. _Thank you, Renji… _He grunted his recognition and looked away as Rukia turned to the Kuchiki elder.

"Does Nii-sa…no," She stopped herself. _He is no longer my Nii-sama…_ She clenched her fists and swallowed that rising lump in her throat. "Does… does Kuchiki-sama know?"

"Of course. He _proposed_ it."

"Wh-what!?"

"You heard me. He proposed it. For you to marry him." Displeased with the marriage proposal, he made no effort to conceal his discontentment. Rukia could see that the elder was almost at the verge of spitting out his words.

"That's all. I'll take my leave now." He straightened himself and turned away, seemingly glad to leave them; the company that he deemed to be too lowly for his clan. "Remember, _seven days_. The clan awaits. And-" He paused in his footsteps. "Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Think about it very carefully." Rukia blinked in surprise. For a moment, she thought he might have cared but she waved that ridiculous thought away. She knew all too well. "With the possible exception of Kuchiki-sama, _we do not welcome you._"

Rukia flinched slightly at the elder callous words and bowed stiffly as the Kuchiki elder took his leave. Wordless, she stood rooted to the ground, her eyes glazed as she stared ahead of her, lost in her own thoughts. Renji stared at her silhouette and was surprised to see how small and frail she looked at this very moment. Molten sunlight washed over her like a flood, threatening to envelop her from his sight. Unsure, he walked towards her with an outstretched hand, shakily reaching for her.

She was leaving again, to somewhere he could not go and this time, he wanted to hold her back. This time, he would not let her walk past him.

This time, he…

"Rukia… I…"

"Renji…" His hand froze in mid-air, inches away from her. "Renji… what should I do?"

"I… Rukia, I…" Her voice was soft and feeble, and he wished he could say something. He wanted to answer her, to comfort her, to pull her into his arms and say to her what he couldn't say years ago. He could laugh with her, talk to her, piggyback her, steal with her, run barefooted in the streets with her, be with her her and do anything for her.

Yet his chest contracted when he curled his outstretched hand into an angry fist and let it drop to his side.

He knew those days were gone. They were gone fifty years ago, from the moment she gently caressed her arm as she brushed past him, whispering a final goodbye to the childhood that they knew and share.

He did not hear it then. But it was deafening him now.

_The stray dog in me is dyed into my bones… All I do is howl at the moon. I ain't got the guts to leap at it._

Rukia's eyes wandered to the edge of the horizon, glazed and confused as she watched the sun sinks slowly into the earth, dying it orange._His _memory hit her like a bolt of lightning and she snapped her eyes shut. She could feel the pain twisting and wringing in her chest, mercilessly tearing her up from inside.

"What should I do…" She whispered, to herself… To _him. _

_What should I do…_

_Ichigo… _

* * *

Propped on a table by the window, Ichigo watched with disinterest as the student body of Karakura High School streamed nosily into the campus. He darted a brief glance at his watch and made a quick scan around the classroom.

Chado's massive body was rooted to his seat as he impassively listened to an animated Keigo complaining about the "latest paradise escapade" of Mizuiro. Nearby, Ishida pushed up his glasses with a condescending smirk while mumbling something that made Mizuiro laughed and Keigo shouting vehemently in objection. Near the classroom door, Tatsuki was swearing hotly as she attempted to peel a wailing Chizuro off Orihime's ample chest.

A normal, everyday classroom scene, complete and picture perfect with his friends who used to be his nakama in battle. However, the battle was long over. They survived the war and were sent back to their normal lives, to how they used to be, to how they could have been, _to how they should be._

Picture perfect. Peaceful. Normal.

…_and empty. _Thought Ichigo as his gaze landed on the vacant desk in the middle of the bustling classroom. A few chappy hollows carved onto the table grinned evilly at him as an orange hair shinigami chappy waved a huge sword after them, scowling.

Ichigo scowled and caught his reflection on the window. His eyes drifted back to the scowling chappy shinigami on the empty desk and his lips curled into a rueful smile.

_Stupid midget…_

_Ichigo quietly pushed the sliding door open and peered into the dimness of the room. The amber light of the setting sun trickled in, casting his shadow over the silhouette of a small figure lying asleep on the futon, engulfing it. He wondered for a moment if he should enter but decided against it and stood, rather awkwardly, at the doorway, his eyes drawn to the sleeping figure._

_Gazing at her, Ichigo was surprised to find himself painfully aware of how tiny and fragile she seemed. She might be small to him, and he had always enjoyed teasing her about her child-like height, but it had never ever occurred to him that she was frail. That tiny midget, who could have known that her little fist could deliver one hell of a punch? Who could have known that she was able to deliver militant like orders and threats, which he knew she would not hesitate to execute?_

_He chuckled upon the memory of their second meeting in school, the most unlikely place of all places. It seemed surreal, even now. He thought of her oh-so-innocent school girl smile and sickly sweet voice with the kun-suffix and all (oh how he shuddered at the thought of that) when she first greeted him with the death threat written all over her palm. _

_Fragility. How inapt to mention it along with her name. Even when she hovered before an execution blade, waiting for the strike that would rip her soul apart; even when she was held up like game to be pierced by Ichimaru's zanpakutou, even when she lie bleeding after Grimmjow brutally thrust his hand into her; even when she was held shivering under his death-like talons that threatened to crush her skull, Rukia was never ever frail in his eyes._

_Till this very moment._

_Her face was frightfully pale and disturbingly serene, as she lay death-like in her white kimono. Fear gripped him when the image of his mother, white and tranquil in death, merged with the motionless body before him, only to be dispersed when he caught the rhythmic movement of her chest rising and falling. Cursing silently, Ichigo hung his head and shut his eyes._

"_I thought you left." _

_His head snapped up in surprise when he heard her voice. Brown eyes met dull violet. "I thought you were sleeping." _

"_I heard you." She said simply and struggled to get up. She groaned when pain shot through her body, and she doubled over, her hands pressed against her chest. _

"_Rukia!" He cried and took an anxious step forward, but stopped when Rukia held up a hand. He watched nervously as her body shook violently while she struggled to draw in quick rugged breaths. Her vigorous movements caused her loose kimono to slip off a shoulder and Ichigo caught himself staring at a long jagged scar, peeking from under the bandages. Her eyes caught his and he hurriedly shifted his gaze away as she pulled up her sleeve._

_That scar… When we first met… _

"_How did you come in?"_

"_I walked."_

_She scowled, "This is the Kuchiki manor."_

_He grinned, "I am the Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_She couldn't help but chuckled, "Don't be arrogant just because you saved Soul Society twice."_

"_Thrice." He corrected and she blinked at him. His grin became wider._

"_You forgot about the Bounto hitch? That makes three. I saved Soul Society's sorry ass thrice." _

_Rukia stared at him incredulously and shook her head in defeat. "Sure, whatever. I am sure you didn't come to gloat about your achievements." _

"_What if I am?" He smirked. "You know that Soul Society-"_

"_Ichigo, enough of all these nonsense. Why are you here?"_

_She grimaced inwardly at the harshness of her words and shifted her gaze away quickly to avoid seeing the smirk fading from his face and the darkening of his eyes. She knew she was being cruel, as cruel as she was when she kicked his hands away from her brother, insulted him and left him dying in the rain. But she knew she had to be cruel. To be kind, as she was when she first saved him and his family, was to ruin him. She had ruined him once. There could not be a second. _

"_Why didn't you leave?" She steeled her face when he didn't answer, her voice laced with deliberate malice. "Ichigo, why are you still-"_

"_I had to see you." _

_She froze. It was almost inaudible, but she heard him and his candour had caught her completely off guard. She stared at her trembling hands and clenched them in defiance._

"_Just what the hell do you think you are saying?" She said quietly._

"_I had to see you, Rukia."_

"_Bakemono!" She snapped, the intensity of his voice was driving her crazy. "Haven't you seen me when we were retrieved from Hueco Mundo!? What the hell-!"_

"_Not like that!" Ichigo roared in frustration. "Not when you almost killed! Not when you were carried back on the verge of death! Not when I- oh dammit Rukia! Look at me!" _

_Rukia yelped in surprise when Ichigo came rushing into the room and grabbed her by the shoulder. _

"_Look at me Rukia!" _

_She tried to be defiant and she struggled, but she soon found herself staring helplessly into intense brown orbs that bore into her soul. _

"_Ichigo, please…" Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled to hold them back. _

_His grip softened when the first teardrop rolled down her cheek. He cursed at himself when he saw her hastily wiped the offensive teardrop away, only to be mortified as more welled up from her eyes._

"_You stupid midget…" He let his hands dropped to his side and could only stare at Rukia as she struggled to hold back her tears. "I couldn't save you. I am-"_

"_Just leave." _

"_Rukia…"_

"_If an apology is your purpose for coming, I am telling you, don't. I don't blame you. You did no wrong."_

"_Rukia-"_

"_Just leave, please… I'm begging you. Leave."_

"That was really a stupid way to say goodbye, Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled angrily and tore his gaze away from the empty table. He growled in irritation as the memory of his last meeting with the midget surfaced again in his mind, clear and vivid as if it was merely yesterday.

But it wasn't. It had been half a year since they parted their ways and Ichigo was infuriated to no end that every trace of Soul Society was wiped clean along with Rukia's sudden departure. There were still wandering souls that he could see in Karakura Town, but their numbers were dwindling rapidly. Ichigo's initial suspicion was hollows, but Ishida had commented that he felt little traces of hollow reiatsu and even if one were to appear, it would disappear almost as quickly as it appeared.

What perplexed Ichigo the most was however the absence of shinigami in Karakura town, and as much as he hate to admit, it was notably the absence of _Rukia_ that was bothering him the most. Out of desperation, Ichigo had even tried to track down abnormal reiatsu activities by doing _patrols._

_Rukia would have been so proud,_ Ichigo mused, and a bitter smile playing upon the corner of his lips as he remembered his initial reluctance to be involved with Rukia's substitute Shinigami business. _How ironic… _

However, to Ichigo's immense frustration and bewilderment, his patrols had reaped no results. Soon he came to realized that he was always _just_ a step too late, that split second that could make a world of a difference to the Shinigami representative was repeatedly denied to him.

No hollow. No shinigami.

Just faint cold traces of their reiatsu fading into the air.

It did not take long for Ichigo to figure out that Soul Society was determined to leave the humans out of their affairs and they were succeeding. He was furious that he hadn't realised Soul Society's plans earlier when Ukitake Taichou asked for the return of his Replacement Shinigami badge. He had Kon, he thought. And even if things were to take a downturn for the worse, he still had Rukia and her glove. He guessed he could endure a couple of brutal soul ejecting using that midget's method. If all else fails, there was always that shady Urahara Shop to go to for help and guidance. He thought it wouldn't matter much.

He was so wrong.

His last card vanished as mysteriously as it had first appeared, leaving nothing but a plot of land for sale where Urahara Shoten used to stand, and a gaping Ichigo who had just released his school bag onto his foot.

He clenched his fist. _Rukia, you knew… you bloody hell knew then! Just what the hell did they make you do this time!?_

"Good morning, Kurosaki kun!"

Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sudden outburst of his name. He unclenched his fists and smiled briefly when he saw Orihime bounding cheerfully to his table.

"Ah Inoue."

"What were you daydreaming about, Kurosaki-kun? I had to call your name three times before you could hear me!"

He scratched his head, "Uh nothing really…"

"Yeah!" Ichigo grimaced when Keigo's voice ringed obnoxiously and his face popped out over Orihime's shoulder, grinning stupidly as he wriggled a finger in Ichigo's face. "Too early for dirty thoughts, you pervert! Hahaha… some girl? Some girl? Hey Ichigo," His voice suddenly dropped to a suspicious whisper. "You wanna go to the washroom or something? I have some fantastic-"

"FOOD!" Chirped Orihime as Ichigo grabbed a pencilbox and without so much of a doubt, brutally slammed it into Keigo's face and sent him hurling across the classroom in lightning speed. "Kurosaki kun, if you are thinking about lunch, I made Onigiri with red bean paste and curry sauce. Do you want some?"

Ichigo gagged as the image came into mind and started to laugh nervously, "Um, but I brought my lunch today, thanks."

_Thanks Yuzu…._

Orihime's face visibly dropped in disappointment but quickly lit up, "It's all right! We still have tomorrow, and tomorrow's tomorrow and tomorrow's tomorrow's tommorow-"

_Yuzu, sorry to trouble you for the next few days, but your brother's life is at stake. _Ichigo thought darkly as Orihime chattered on happily, oblivious to his face turning greener with every mention of her latest recipe.

"-banana sushi with vanilla sauce… Oh, Kurosaki-kun! You have to tell me when Kuchiki-san will be back! Ishida-kun made new garments for us when we came back from Hueco Mundo! He said he was inspired by the desert theme and-"

"Inoue. I don't know."

"Eh?"

"I don't know when will she back." His eyes darkened. _Or if she is ever coming back…_

Orihime felt her chest contracted when she caught his eyes flicked briefly to the empty desk, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm sure she will be back soon, Kurosaki-kun." She said cheerfully, forcing a smile despite the aching in her chest.

"Ah, maybe." He replied with a rueful smile and she grimaced when she saw his gaze lowered. She knew what he was thinking about every time he stared blankly into space, every time his eyes lingered just a little too long at that empty desk, and every time he unknowingly lowered his gaze when he talked to her, just a little below her shoulder.

_The eye level of Kuchiki-san…_

She quietly slipped back to her seat when Ichigo's eyes glazed over, and she placed her hand upon her chest as she willed her heart to be still. Still, she couldn't help but to steal a glance at Ichigo.

He was staring out of the window with the same unreadable expression on his face and she instantly regretted her decision. She could only wished that she hadn't looked for she knew all too well who was on his mind.

_Rukia… _

* * *

_ **This update is kinda late, I really apologize! I've got it done quite some time ago but till I edit it to what I deem presentable, I couldn't bring myself to update it! This was a pretty intense chapter for me and I really try to bring out the tone of "Strawberry and Death", the relationship between this two characters. I hope nobody would find Rukia's crying scene OOC cos I fashioned the scene after studying 3 scenes in Bleach**_

_**1) Rukia almost crying when she left Ichigo dying in the rain. (Tears in her eyes, not really crying yet.)**_

_**2) Rukia's crying when Ichigo rescued her.**_

_**3) Kaien's death (did she cry or was that raindrops? Kubo Tite was pretty vague about it but the gist was there.) **_

_**And I found out, Rukia pretty much cries alot! Not the bawling kind, but the silent, I-must-not-cry-but-I-can't-help-it kind. All right, next chapter will be up next week hopefully. ) Thank you for your reviews and encouragement! **_


	4. Conversations in the Night

**Chapter Four: Conversations in the Night**

Rukia's bare feet treaded lightly across the soft luscious grass of the Kuchiki garden as her dark silhouette passed silently through moonlit glades embellished with lilac hydrangeas and tall maple trees, their fully bloomed flowers and fresh green leaves nodding in the cool night breeze. In the silence of the night, she could hear the burbling and splashing of the small rivulet that flows through the entire Kuchiki manor, lucid and clear as it sang and danced its way over the rocks to the main koi pond that resided at the front yard of the Kuchiki residence.

She smiled and slowed her footsteps when she finally came to an open glade. A small pond, lightly adorned with lotus flowers of the purest white stood in the middle of the glade. Every now and then, colours of red, gold, white and black would shyly peeked through the floating lotus leaves as a koi or two swam to the surface for a mouthful of the fresh night air.

Rukia ran her hand across the smooth large rock that rested quietly by the lotus pond and sat on it, briefly shuddering upon the coldness that permeated through the thin fabric of her yukata. Her skin tingled when the cold night breeze gently caressed her and she trembled like the maple leaves that rustled above. Pulling her haori closer to her for warmth, she lifted her head and sighed at the endless strip of diamond crusted black ribbon above her.

The cold night air was light and the silence hummed in tranquility, yet no sleep would come to her tonight.

'_Are you afraid'?_ A voice echoed in the depths of her mind, lucid and mellow like the sound of crystal bells and Rukia felt the frosty caress of pale white phantom fingers brushing pass her cheek.

"I'm cold enough, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia chided and pulled her haori closer to her. "You don't have to do that."

The ice zanpakutou chuckled lightly and the tinkling of ice cubes in a thin glass resonated through Rukia's mind, leaving a trail of frost as it faded into the chilly air of her icy domain.

'_Are you afraid?' _Her frosted lips repeatedly softly, whispering breaths of chill into Rukia's ear as snow white tresses cascaded down her shoulders like a frozen rivulet in winter, gleaming and moving under the illusion of moonlight.

Afraid? It would be a lie to say that she wasn't. For the past fifty years, everyday was a fearful wait for the dreaded day that could come, for the dream to end.

_And it did come after all… _Thought Rukia bitterly. _The day to be abandoned again. To be a homeless stray again. To be… without a family again._

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Rukia said quietly, her eyes darkening. "… After all, _fear _was one of my earliest memories."

Where Rukia came from, fear consumed everything.

Abandoned as an infant in Rukongai, she had no memories of how she survived her first few years. But as long as she could remember, her existence was meaningless and dominated by fear. In that garbage dump of a city, one's existence had no meaning. Everyday was a fearful struggle for survival. She stole and was brutally beaten, she fought other street rats over rotten apples, she ate food rummaged from garbage bins and she hid and slept in sewers to avoid her pursuers. To survive was to live wretchedly like an animal; there was nothing more to look for.

It was hell to survive, but to be able to live, Rukia thought then, was good enough. That was what she told Renji when they dig the filthy soil with their own bare hands as they buried their friends, one by one, in that garbage filled dump.

"_Renji, let's become Shinigami._" Those casual words, said in front of their nakama's graves, were understood to be a vow. To be a shinigami meant better lives for her and Renji, a way out of Rukongai and its bestial ways.

_A meaning for my existence…_

But their lives in the Shinigami academy were not easy. Strays from the worst district of Rukongai, studying amongst the company of sons and daughters of noble families was never meant to be easy. But she held through with Renji by her side. Back then, he was her pillar and her world. She had so little, and he was all she had.

But then, things changed. Distance grew between them when Renji moved ahead into the advanced class and left Rukia far behind. She watched with envious eyes as he grew closer to his classmates, Izuru Kira and Hinamori Momo while she retreated more and more into her own world. Slowly, she began to be unable to bear the sight of Renji standing out from a crowd or the sound of their laughter echoing down the academy's corridors. She grew contemptuous of Renji's sociable personality and easy going temperament, and before she knew it, she was brooding in a myriad of repulsive emotions.

Jealousy. Anger. Contempt. Hurt.

_Loneliness._

It wasn't easy walking away from Renji on the day that Byakuya Nii-sama came to her. He was her nakama, her family and the reason why she survived the difficult years in Rukongai. But she knew that he didn't need her the way she needed him. He was her world and when she realized that she wasn't his, she could only walk away.

A koi swam near the surface of the pond and Rukia watched silently as her reflection distorted and resurfaced anew. With pursed lips, she leaned forward and ran her fingertips over her reflection.

"_Byakuya-sama would like to adopt you into the Kuchiki clan, Rukia-san."_

"_Why me?" Rukia asked and grimaced at her bluntness. _

_The old man laid a gentle hand on her head and smiled kindly upon her, "Byakuya-sama sees his late wife in you, Rukia-san. He would be pleased to have you as his sister."_

_With her head bowed, she stole a shy glance at the tall man standing next to the Kuchiki housekeeper and trembled when his eyes caught hers. She gulped and hastily shifted her gaze away._

_Those eyes were proud, and so frighteningly cold..._

Rukia shuddered at the thought of those eyes and wondered what made her bold enough to accept the adoption. To be the sister of a stranger because she looked like his dead wife? Did it not sound strange? And he was no random stranger. He was Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four noble houses in Seireitei. What in the world had actually possessed her to say yes?

Was it Renji's indifference? Was it the kind, assuring smile of the Kuchiki housekeeper? Was it Nii-sama's- Rukia smirked to herself. Was she kidding herself? Any sane person would be dying to _run _out of the room that Kuchiki Byakuya was in, not to mention _live under the same roof._

What-

'_Desperation and temptation.'_

Rukia grimaced, "That's harsh, Shirayuki."

'_That's the truth.' _Replied the zanpakutou curtly. _'We've been through this many times, Rukia. His adoption promised you everything you ever wanted. A family. A name. And most importantly-'_

"Meaning for my worthless existence…"

It came out as a soft whisper, lost in the wind as the leaves rustled wildly above. In the shower of dancing maple leaves, one drifted its way into the open palm of Rukia and settled quietly there.

"It did not work out the way I thought it would be, didn't it?" She said quietly and gently blew across her palm, her pained eyes watching the lone leaf danced wildly in the air before its final spiral into the deathly embrace of the lotus pond.

'…_no, Rukia. It didn't."_

A bitter smiled played upon Rukia's lips. She knew, she had always known, that even though she carried the name Kuchiki, she was not and never would be a part of them. In the eyes of the Kuchikis, she was nothing more than a wild child from the worst of Rukongai, deemed never fit to carry the name of the noble house even if she had an eternity to learn its grace.

She was Kuchiki Rukia, but never a Kuchiki.

Yet, in the unknowing envious eyes of her schoolmates and her squad, she was a fairytale came alive. 'The Kuchiki Princess' was their name for her, made in jealousy, envy and fear. Before Rukia knew it, she was falling rapidly into an abyss, unaccepted by the Kuchikis and shunned by her fellow schoolmates and squad members.

Even Abarai Renji, her childhood friend…

The Kuchiki manor failed to be a refuge. It was always empty and cold, and she seldom saw anyone, not even her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. Living with him for fifty years, all she could remember of him was the blurred silhouette of his back at a distance or the cutting reprimands that never seem to cease no matter what Rukia attempted to do. He was not a brother. He was not family.

He was a stranger she called brother.

There were times even, when Rukia wondered, if deep contempt was truly what she saw reflected in his eyes whenever he gazed upon her.

Yet, she was nothing but deeply grateful to him. Kuchiki Byakuya gave her shelter, a name and a family, no matter how incomplete they were. She was given a reason for existence. She no longer felt fear because she finally belonged, even if it was only in name. She wanted to thank him with every fibre of her being, to make him proud with every ounce of her strength and her greatest desire was to make him, above everyone else, accept her.

She endeavoured to behave like a Kuchiki lady, strived for top grades in the academy and fought to be an outstanding Shinigami in her division.

His acceptance, his approval, his praise, even a curt nod of acknowledgement was all that she desired.

Just from him…

But none came. Not even a second look from the man she desired the most, to please.

Rukia swallowed the rising sensation in her throat as guilt overwhelmed her. She had misunderstood him as unfeeling, cold, and even cruel when all the while, he had been silently protecting her. His concern had no need for words and in this proud, pained silence; he fought and bled willingly for her.

Never a second look. Never a second word.

She thought she was alone all these fifty years, never knowing that, his shadow was always by her side, watching, sheltering and protecting her.

For fifty years, he had never left her side. For fifty years, she had never walked alone.

"Byakuya Nii-sama..." Rukia's fists shook upon her knees, her knuckles turning whiter as she clenched them harder. "And what have I done for you?"

_I have yet to thank you… not even an apology… I have yet-_

'_What about that child?' _

"Wh-what?" Rukia's croaked, eyes widened in surprise upon her zanpakutou's abrupt words.

'_That child, Rukia.' _The ice zanpakutou breathed. _'Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

Rukia's eyes narrowed. Raising her voice defensively, she snapped, "What about him!? This has nothing to do with him!"

'_Don't lie.' _Her zanpakutou hissed softly. _'This has everything to do with him.'_

"You're wrong." A soft, worn out murmur was all Rukia could manage as she clamped her eyes shut. "This has nothing to do with him… nothing at all…"

An artic finger slid teasingly down her cheek and Rukia's eyes flew open upon its frosty touch. Her bewildered face, lost in the glass black orbs of her zanpakutou, stared back at her as the tinkling of crystal bells echoed in her mind.

'_He means everything to you, Rukia,' _The blade whispered, a spectre of mist hovering upon the her colourless frosted lips as the darkness beneath those snow tipped lashes gazed intently into the bewildered, pained eyes of her wielder.

'_Everything…'_

* * *

Wandering idly in the gardens of the Kuchiki manor, the head of the Kuchiki clan breathed in the cool, crisp scent of the summer night air. The sweet perfume of Chinese bellflowers drifted lightly in the wind and faded into wafts of fresh maple fragrance as Byakuya ventured further from his personal garden into the open glades of the west wing.

Night walks.

Fifty years back, the notion of wandering aimlessly in the silence of the night would be rather strange to him. Kuchiki Byakuya was a man who believed and strictly adhered to, what his father called, the rhythms of life. He was taught to condition his life to the natural rhythms of nature; wake when the sun rises and rest when it does.

Follow the rhythm. Follow the rules.

… Till there was Hisana.

Hisana was a light sleeper, and often suffered from insomnia_. "It's Rukongai's conditioning,"_ she would explain ruefully as she apologized for waking him with her restlessness. _"It's difficult to sleep in peace at night. You never know what is going to happen, Byakuya-sama."_

Byakuya would be silent. He wouldn't tell her that he knew she was lying. He wouldn't tell her that he knew the reason for her sleepless nights. He wouldn't tell her that he heard her tortured cries as she called out to her lost sister in her nightmares. He wouldn't say a single word as he held her hand and led her out into the gardens and open glades.

When her ailment devastated her body and rendered her bed-ridden, he silently gathered her in his arms, her frail body pressed against the warmth of his chest, as he carried her through the moonlit glades. He said nothing when he felt her wasting away in his arms, growing lighter as each night went by. He said nothing at her sunken cheeks and dulling eyes. He said nothing at her pained apologies and rueful smiles.

Nothing at all, except the gentle whisper of her name as he tenderly brush the stubborn lock of her hair from her pale, worn-out face.

Now with Hisana gone, what remained were the walks in the night. He had grown to enjoy the tranquility they offered, or rather, the memories.

Amongst the symphony of chirping crickets, Byakuya caught the sound of a trickling stream and his body instinctively turned towards the right. At the turn, he closed his eyes as a gust of wind, carrying the aroma of white lotus flowers mingled with the sharp acrid smell of a koi pond, soothingly caressed his face.

_And so it would be, that I would come to your favourite place... Hi-_

Nothing could prepare him for the sensation that ran his blood cold when he opened his eyes. Resting quietly on the rock by the lotus pond was a frail, slender figure, wrapped in a peach-coloured haori. It was a familiar sight to Byakuya, a picturesque moment that he had seen many times before, many years ago.

"Hisana…" He breathed in a hushed whisper, fearing that the vision before him would disappear if he would be louder. It seemed that time had never moved since he first led her here and watched her eyes glazed into the distant as she sat upon that very rock.

He took an urgent step forward when the figure, aware of his presence, stirred and held his breathe as she turned towards him.

"Hisa-"

"Byakuya Nii-sama!"

Byakuya froze when he gazed into surprised amethyst orbs, his vision disappearing as the words echoed in his mind.

_-Nii-sama…?_

_Byakuya could barely conceal his surprise as he gazed at the young girl before him. Her slender and petite frame ironically made her stand out as her lone silhouette walked through the academy's corridors. Her wide violet eyes were fixed to the ground as her shoulder length ebony hair bobbed at each step. She tugged absently at a stubborn lock of hair which was between her brows and blew at it in frustration when it failed to stay out of her eyes. _

_His heart was palpitating as he felt his chest swelled with hope when she walked towards him. Deep down in his heart, he knew it was impossible that she could be here, a student of the academy from the look of her red and white hakama. He knew he was being entirely irrational and ridiculous to even hope, yet his lips quivered in anticipation when he called out her name. _

"_Hisana…" He whispered and his chest constricted painfully as he watched her passed him by without even much a backward glance. He swirled around and watched her lone profile weaved through the crowd of students._

"_Rukia!" Shouted a tall boy with spiky red hair as he dashed past Byakuya and headed straight towards that petite girl. "I got it! I got it!" He yelled as he waved a piece of paper excitedly before her face._

_Byakuya watched with mild amusement as the girl irritably slapped the redhead's hand away and frowned when he aggressively pulled her into an elbow lock and affectionately ruffled her hair while she struggled with a flushed face. _

"_Rukia?" He murmured experimentally, rolling the word off his tongue as he watched the petite girl land a feisty punch upon her "attacker"._

_A ghost of a smile hovered upon his lips._

_I think I've found her, Hisana… Your sister…_

"Byakuya… Nii-sama?" Rukia called hesitantly at the man standing upon her, her voice small and timid as Byakuya's eyes refocused upon her.

"Rukia." Byakuya greeted coldly, his voice betraying none of the confusion swirling in his mind.

_I called him Nii-sama… and he didn't reprimand me for it._ Rukia thought in relieve as she caught his gaze. She grimaced when his unreadable eyes lingered upon her cold bare feet and she rubbed at them self-consciously.

She gave a little whelp of surprise when a blue haori was thrown at her, the lingering body heat upon the cloth instantly engulfing her freezing feet.

"Nii-sama! Your ha-" Gasped Rukia as she snatched it up instantly.

"Cover your feet." He commanded sternly. "The Kuchiki House is not a Rukongai for you to run around like a barefooted savage."

"But it'll be soiled, Nii-sama!"

"It has already been." Byakuya eyed her coldly and turned to leave.

"Byakuya Nii-sama, wait!"

The retreating figure of Byakuya halted and Rukia swallowed when he inclined his head in question. Gazing at his back, Rukia bit her lower lip nervously.

"Nii-sama… the marriage proposal... I…"

"…"

"I … I want to know your view on it, Nii-sama…"

"It is not necessary, Rukia."

"Nii-sama… I only want to know how-"

"I feel nothing. It's the clan's command. It's rules." Commented Byakuya stoically.

"But you proposed the marriage…" Rukia murmured, her voice quivering with embarrassment.

"I did what is needed."

"It's because of Hisana Nee-san, isn't it?" She said softly. "It's because of your promise to her that you are doing this, isn't it? To protect me…"

Byakuya was silent as he turned around and Rukia shuddered involuntarily as she felt his gaze upon her. Curling her hands into fists, she forced her eyes off the ground to look at him squarely in the face, readying herself for his dispassionate mask or hard, condescending gaze.

Yet, there was none. Rukia's eyes widened as she took in the gentle gaze of soft black eyes upon her and marvelled, for the first time, at the man that she had never known. Without his kenseikan to hold his hair in place, stray locks were blown across his face as the breeze gently tousled his hair. He was donning a simple blue kimono with wave prints and wore a dark brown obi sash tied loosely around his waist. It was even stranger to Rukia's eyes that he was not wearing his prized scarf, nor carrying his sword.

She couldn't see Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, captain of the Sixth's Division before her. She couldn't see the wielder of Senbonzakura, nor could she see her Nii-sama, the husband of her late sister.

All she saw was a common man.

"Rukia, this is enough. Go back to your room and rest." His tone was deep and authoritative as he gently commanded her. He made a move to leave and was surprised when Rukia reached out to hold on to his sleeve.

_Are you this gentle with Nee-san? _Rukia wanted to ask. _Is this what you like when you are just a man without all these worldly statures that you carry? _

"Nii-sama…"

_I do not know who you are… you are a stranger…_

'_That child, Kurosaki Ichigo… He means everything to you…' _Sode no Shirayuki's words resonated ominously in her mind and Rukia shivered.

"I've made a decision." She said quietly, her hand still upon Byakuya's sleeve. "I thought it be appropriate that you should know of it first."

"You have seven days, Rukia." Byakuya said calmly.

"I don't need seven days." Rukia shook her head. "I have the answer, _now_."

_Ichigo…_She thought. _Shirayuki has never been wrong about how I feel… Ichigo, I…_

"Byakuya Nii-sama…" Her violet eyes were blazing with determination. "I-"

* * *

_**Hello everybody! Happy 2008! This update is kinda late isn't it? (so is the happy new year greeting...) I apologize. I hope everyone like this chapter, it took me quite sometime to be satisfied with it. ) Finally some Rukia/Byakuya interaction huh? I'm sorry if there isn't any instant romance in this fanfic, its just my style to develop the story more. The chapter will be good, I promise. While coming up with it, I had so much fun! **_

_**A little give-away. Ichigo fans may want to look out for the next chapter. I know some reviewers are asking me about when is Ichigo coming!? He did last chapter and like I promised, more screen time for him from now on! **_

_**Please read and review. It help me improve and keep me in check in case of any occ-ness or crack??? I hate OCC-ness. It just kills me. Once again, big thanks to all those who reviewed and will be reviewing! **_


	5. Welcome Home

**Chapter 5: Welcome Home**

A hell butterfly fluttered silently in the dark, its black tattered wings riding the wind as a small silhouette followed closely behind it. Blending into the canvas of the night, the two shadows moved stealthily across the gathering square of the Thirteen Squads, pass the numerous corridors and training fields, and finally came into the open space where the huge gate stood, its glazed wood glistening under the moonlight.

_So far so good._ Thought Rukia nervously as she removed her hood. With her worried eyes fixated upon the colossal structure before her, she stood tensed while the hell butterfly hovered above her, dancing nonchalantly in the air. Clenching her fists and narrowing her eyes, she drew a deep breath and took a slow deliberated step towards the gate.

A winged creature abruptly took flight, its screeches echoing in the stale night air, and Rukia froze, her mind reeling upon the sudden flux of reiatsu.

"Come out." She said quietly, her body visibly relaxing as she felt the tingle of the familiar reiatsu upon her skin. The reiatsu was slowly contracting after the sudden flare; the owner of it wanted his presence to be known. She sighed, "I know you're there."

"High time you should." Said a gruff voice bitterly as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Renji…" Rukia whispered, heart pounding as the redhead stood before her, eyes narrowed and harsh. Swallowing hard, she took an anxious step towards him, wanting to explain. "Renji… Listen! I-"

Her violet eyes widened in shock as Renji's hand came ominously towards her neck. Unable to make sense of Renji's sudden action, Rukia beat a hasty retreat as she felt a quick tug around her neck. She gasped as she felt her cloak loosened and fell heavily backwards when the cloak was forcefully pulled off her petite frame.

She sat in shock, staring at Renji as he hovered over her, her cloak clutched tightly in his hand. She averted her gaze when she saw her reflection in his expressionless eyes. In place of a Shinigami clad in her black hakama, proudly armed with her zanpakutou, was a human girl dressed in a white dress, pale and frail under the moonlight, fright written on her face. She could see the anger in Renji's eyes, the pity, and the _betrayal. _

Paralyzed by guilt and shame, she remained on the ground as the cold night air attacked her ruthlessly.

"Stand up." Commanded Renji harshly and Rukia gasped in surprise when Renji threw her cloak back at her and offered his hand. Without a word, she took it and he roughly hauled her to his feet. They stood in an uncomfortable silence, unable to meet each other's gaze.

"Renji… I-"

"You are going to _him_, aren't you?" His words were dangerously soft; almost a whisper, and it pained Rukia to hear them.

Rukia nodded dumbly.

Renji shifted uncomfortably, "Tai… Taicho. Does he-"

"Nii-sama knows." Rukia bit her bottom lip, and with some hesitation, added, "He… he let me."

Renji lifted a brow and Rukia shifted her gaze in discomfort under his questioning gaze. Silence hung heavily once again between them as they were locked in a silent battle; he waiting for her explanation and she, adamantly wordless. Finally, he relented and Rukia could hardly miss the bitterness in his words.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"Yes I do." She wanted to be defiant, to show her displeasure at his incessant worrying for her. But to her surprise, her voice was calm and her words came unwavering as stone. She paused briefly, revelling in the revelation that her heart had long made a decision even before she knew it. "Yes, I do." She repeated slowly, tasting the words, "I do, Renji."

"Well I don't." Renji retorted and Rukia's head shot up in surprise. She knew Renji since they were children running barefooted in the streets of Rukongai, she _knew_ him. And she knew that Renji was throwing a tantrum as this very moment as he refused to meet her gaze. Rukia fought back her urge to grin while she watched him struggling to keep his concern from being evidently written all over his face.

"Renji…" Rukia drawled, teasing. "Are you, by any chance, worried about me?"

"Like hell I would!" Shouted Renji angrily as he turned to face Rukia. "I, I just don't wanna be the one dragging your ass back here again."

Rukia folded her arms and grinned, "As if I'll let you, if that happens."

"Tch." Renji scowled. He lost it, and he knew it.

He watched silently as Rukia still grinning, fastened her cloak around her. She moved towards the gate and he followed behind her, ready to draw his zanpakatou if anyone comes to thwart her plans. He need not know her reasons, he need not know whether if it was the right thing to do. If this was what she wanted, he would follow it through. He knew her since they were children, desperately surviving in the streets of Rukongai, he _knew_ her. He was loyal to her, he cared for her, he believed in her, and most importantly… He-

"Renji?"

"Uh."

He saw her smiled as she titled her head back towards him.

"Thank you for believing in me."

"… Uh."

Renji watched as she stepped through the portal and disappeared into the bright flash of light. When the light died, she was gone.

"Stay safe Rukia… And come back soon." Whispered Renji, his eyes fixed upon the spot where Rukia stood a moment ago. He could still see her smile. It was the smile that she gave him before she left him fifty years ago. His chest tightened. "Come back…"

_If you ever intended to…_

* * *

Ichigo groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his bed when the chill of the night breeze brushed across his feet. Instinctively, he withdrew his freezing feet into the warm comfort of his covers and briefly sighed in contentment. Before he could drift back into sleep, another gust of wind came rushing into his room, icy and painful as it hit against his face.

Grunting, he drew himself up and reluctantly opened a sleepy eye. The curtain was flapping in the wind as the flickering light of the street lamps came trickling through his opened window.

_The window is opened? _He shut his eyes away from the garish light and wondered briefly in the daze of his sleep. _Didn't I shut it?_

Summer was a time of extreme weathers, and this year was extremely harsh. The burning heat of the day was contrasted sharply with the icy chill of the night. He did remember that he shut the windows before going to bed. It was a habit. Shrugging, he rubbed an eye sleepily as he reached forward blindly towards the window.

"Yo, Ichigo." Greeted a familiar voice.

"Yo." Replied Ichigo without thinking before his eyes flew wide open in sudden realization. His eyes widened when he saw a raven-haired girl, clad in a familiar white dress, perched upon his opened window.

"Long time no see." She chirped in her pitchy schoolgirl voice as her violet eyes gleamed mischievously in the dark. Raising an accusing finger, he drew a deep breath and yelled, "AAAAAHHHHH! RUK- OOF!"

Ichigo grunted in pain and doubled over as Rukia rammed her heel brutally into his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL WA-URGH!"

"Shut up, you idiot." Said Rukia casually as she leapt off his stomach and Ichigo gagged at the impact of the takeoff.

"Are you trying to kill me, midget!?" Ichigo gasped, cradling his bruised stomach.

"Are you really retarded?" Rukia folded her arms and glared. "Are you trying to wake your family up!? How am I to explain to them if they find me appearing suddenly in you room and at this hour!?"

_The twins may be easy to explain to... Ok, MAYBE not Karin… but hell if- _Rukia shuddered visibly at the thought of Isshin and threw a cautious glance at the door, as if the crazed man would come crashing in anytime.

"But aren't you doing that to me now!?" Ichigo stood up violently; glaring as his height towered over her, all traces of sleep vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Doing what?" She squared her shoulders and snapped, her eyes fiercely returning the orange head's glare.

"_This!_" Yelled Ichigo, gesturing wildly. "Appearing suddenly in my room and at this hour!"

"Oh." A look of realization washed across Rukia's face and her shoulders eased visibly. "You're different." She said casually and turned to walk away.

"Oei, where are you going?" Hissed Ichigo.

"Your closet." Rukia replied and gave a dramatic yawn. "I'm tired."

"Stop sleeping in my closet!" Ichigo shouted angrily and landed a well-aimed kick at the midget's butt, sending her tumbling a few steps forward.

Rukia whipped around angrily, a nerve pulsating ominously on her forehead. "_Then_," She hissed venomously. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep??"

"The twins' room or something? Don't you used to sleep there?"

"Oh wow, that a great idea!" Rukia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am sure that they'll take it nicely if I walk in, _out of nowhere,_ _in the middle of the night_, to sleep on one of their spare beds."

"Well, aren't you doing that to me now!"

"What bed." Replied Rukia curtly, her arms folded defensively across her chest.

"The closet!" Ichigo shouted, exasperated as he jabbed a finger towards the object in question. "That bloody closet! It's the same thing!

"Its different."

"No! You stupid midget! It is not different! The closet and- Wait a minute! Why am I quarrelling with you about the bloody closet?"

"Yeah! Why are you quarrelling with me about the bloody closet?" Echoed Rukia with a smirk on her face.

"Don't mimick me! You- Argh! This is not the point! Rukia!" Ichigo cried and threw his arms in the air in frustration. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo stared in disbelief at the blank look on Rukia's face and grabbed her shoulders, exasperated.

"Oei! After that ridiculous stunt you pulled on me at Soul Society and disappearing for six months without a bloody trace, you appeared in _my room_, _suddenly_, loudly announcing your intent to sleep in my closet, as if it is the most normal thing to do!?"

"Yeah…" Rukia nodded slowly, as if trying to understand something beyond her comprehension. "So?"

Ichigo's hands dropped to his sides and he sat back on his bed, visibly defeated. "You're impossible!" He muttered incredulously.

Rukia peered curiously at the man before her and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. _This is Ichigo. This is still the Ichigo I know. _She thought in relief. She was afraid to come and to see him once again. The parting was not pleasant. It was _painful. _And it had been half a year since they had parted their ways, pretty long if you consider the fact that you have been living in someone's closet and eating on the same dining table everyday.

_What would he say? What should I say? _Thousands of questions and nerve wrecking scenarios were reeling in her head as she made her way here. Her heart swelled to know that the most familiar scenario to her, to _them,_ happened. It was as if the parting never happened. Nor did six months ever passed by. Yesterday, she plunged her zanpakutou into him. Yesterday, he appeared in front of her at the Soukyouku. Yesterday, he was at her side at Hueco Mundo.

"Oh quit making a fuss!" She laughed. "Just be a good boy and say _Oh Rukia, I miss you s_-"

Rukia yelped in surprise as Ichigo reached out suddenly and pulled her roughly into his arms. His arms encircled her thin waist as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"I-Ichigo?" Her heart was pounding against her chest as she felt the warmth of his body engulfing hers. There was a deafening ringing in her ears. Her hands were raised awkwardly midair around his neck, at a loss of what to do. "Are you- what is go-"

"You stupid stupid midget." His whispered fiercely as his arms tightened around her. "I was so worried… you stupid midget…"

Rukia's chest tightened as her heart threatened to burst out from her chest. The intensity in his voice, in his words was almost to unbearable to hear. Her lips trembled as she struggled to pull herself together. Her hands dropped gently upon Ichigo's head and she gave an awkward pat of two.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Mmn?"

"I can't breathe…"

"Sorry!" As abruptly as he embraced her, he released her from his arms. Rukia took a step backward and drew in a deep breath, disturbed to find disappointment gnawing at her when the warmth of Ichigo's arms left her.

"I… I am sorry." Mumbled Ichigo as he turned his face away. Under the flickering light from the window, Rukia could see a tint of flush creeping upon his face. She swallowed and instinctively raised her hand to her cheek. Warm. Too warm.

In the silence, she could only hear the monotonous ticking of the clock, Ichigo's breathing and the rapid beating of her own heart. The atmosphere between them was too strange. She had to say something, _anything_ to break this uncomfortable silence.

"Uh…" She cleared her throat and said loudly. "So, Ichigo, so you do miss me!"

She took a hasty step back when Ichigo jumped to his feet, his arms gesturing wildly. "Not just me, you idiot! Inoue, Chado, Ishida, the entire class were asking about you!" When he saw Rukia staring wide eyed at him, he arms dropped lifelessly to his side and he feebly mumbled, "It's a group thing, you know, a group thing."

Rukia's eyes lowered and her expression softened into a gentle smile, "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Uh… it's nothing." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Right… Er, I'll go to the closet now."

"Yeah... you should."

"Goodnight Ichigo."

"Goodnight, Rukia." Ichigo mumbled as he watched her climbed into the closet and quietly closed the sliding door.

With a relieved sigh, he fell back on his bed with a wide smile. _She is back. Nothing has changed. Everything will be the same as it used to be._ She would wrestle with the juice box and he would have to open it for her. She would explode his microwave and he would clean up for her. She would freak at the Chappy merchandise and he… He frowned slightly at the thought but the grin crept back onto his face. Heck, he would buy it for her!

Through the open window, the gentle light of the full moon shone full upon his face as the night breeze caressed him.

She would be in his closet every night.

She would be quarrelling with him at every chance.

She would go to school with him everyday…

"Rukia?"

"Yeah?" Came a muffled voice.

"Welcome home."

_And come home with him every night.  


* * *

_

**Imbeleth is back! I'm so sorry that this chapter took such a loooong time! School's really a bitch, but now that exams are OVER and holidays are here… I'll try to update as religiously as possible!**

**This chapter may be thrilling for IchiRuk lovers, but I do know that there're many ByaRuk lovers among the reviewers. So hang in there… I really want to develop the story as I planned it to be. **

**I apologized for that wicked cliff hanger in the last chapter. Ha, I couldn't help it! Once again, hold on there, the answer won't be revealed till one or two chapters later. It is imperative to how this story goes!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and readers who put this story on story alert. You guys are the drive to writers! Thanks and help review!**

**P.S. The recent Bleach anime is making my blood boil. What's with all those unnecessary Ichigo/Inoue action? (**


	6. A Day of Deja Vu

**Chapter Six: A Day of Deja Vu**

Ichigo awoke with a start upon the harsh shrill of his morning alarm and bolted upright when the memories of last night came flooding into his mind. As the fuzzy memories grew clearer, he was seized by a sudden unexplainable fear gnawing at his chest. Yanking off his sheets, he leapt off his bed and made a dash for his closet.

"Rukia!!" He shouted anxiously as he open the sliding door. "Ru-"

The words died upon his lips. The hand that had gripped so tightly upon the closet door came sliding down the door and hung, lifeless and dejected upon his side. He stared, almost disbelievingly at the emptiness before him. There was nothing, nothing at all. No folded pyjamas, no note, no reiatsu…

No Rukia.

He took a disoriented step backwards as his eyes swept across his room, searching desperately for any signs, clues, evidence… _Anything_ to show that it was not a dream; that last night was not some pathetic imagination conjured by his desperation. His eyes widened when they fell upon the curtains by his open window, dancing lightly in the morning breeze that drifted in. Images of dancing curtains, garish streetlights, opened window and a white silhouette flashed across his mind. Cursing, he bolted out of his room.

"Karin! Yuzu! Old man! Did-"

"Ichigoooooo!!" Came a cheerful howl and Ichigo doubled over as a fist made contact upon his abdomen. Before he could swear loudly, an elbow came crashing into his cheek and knocked him off his feet. Losing his balance, Ichigo growled and reached towards his attacker. With a vicious grip upon, Ichigo dragged him along as he went tumbling down the stairs.

"Geroff geroff geroff!! GET OFF YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Bellowed Ichigo as he brutally kneed his father in the abdomen. Swearing uncontrollably, he shoved vengefully at the seemingly dead mass of weight that was sobbing incoherently _on _him.

"Oh my soooonnnn!!" Wailed Isshin as he held down a struggling Ichigo in a deathly grip. "What is wrrroooong with you! You failed to avoid Daddy's attack of LOOOOOVEEEE!!"

"Nii-chan!! Are you all right!?" Cried Yuzu at the sight of the mangled mess upon the foot of the stairs. Turning to her wailing father, she narrowed her eyes and reprimanded sharply. "Daddy!! How many times must I tell you to stop abusing Nii-chan in the morning!"

"Leave them be, Yuzu." Drawled a bored voice from the dining table. "It's the idiot's daily morning entertainment."

"But Karin!" Protested Yuzu.

"Leave them be." Repeated the younger twin as she waved her chopsticks nonchalantly, but Yuzu found it hard to ignore the strangled cries of Isshin being throttled by a rampaging Ichigo. "Another bowl, Yuzu!"

"Stop it you two!" Sighed Yuzu as she handed Karin her second bowl of rice. "The food is getting cold! And Nii-chan needs to get to school!"

Cursing, Ichigo released Isshin from his iron grip and the old man immediately plastered himself upon the enlarged photo of his late wife, wailing and sobbing uncontrollably.

"The kids have all grown! They're in a rebellious stage now!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, barely suppressing the urge to break his father's neck. But his mind was on something else now, something more urgent. His eyes swept across the dining table, searching for that extra seat, extra set of cutlery, extra bowl and glass… that familiar short figure in school uniform, smiling like a pretentious schoolgirl as she greets him.

"Ara! Gooooood moooorrrning, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Nii-chan?"

His eyes refocused upon Yuzu's concerned face and Karin's curious look. His eyes travelled to the dining table once more. Nothing. Nothing out of the usual.

Rukia… Rukia was not here.

"Nii-chan? Are you alright?" Asked Yuzu as she placed a hand upon her brother's arm.

"… Yeah I'm fine. I'm just... sleepy still." Nodded Ichigo stiffly and he attempted to give Yuzu a reassuring smile. He patted her head and headed for the stairs. "I'm going up to get ready for school."

"But Nii-chan! What about your breakfast?"

"… I'm not hungry."

Yuzu eyes followed Ichigo as he ascended the steps and anxiously turned to Karin the moment Ichigo was out of sight, "What is wrong with Nii-chan?"

"… Who knows?" Said Karin as she twirled her chopsticks absentmindedly, eyes staring intently at the stairs. From upstairs, the sound of a door being slammed could be heard and a grin spread across her face.

"Well…." Drawled Karin as her grin grew wider. "Maybe Ichi-Nii is in love."

"HEH!?"

* * *

Ichigo is pissed, very very pissed as he yanked open the classroom door and strode in, eyes furiously fixated upon the ground. The journey to school was fraught with dangers and narrow escapes. He had attempted to cross the road while it was red light and was almost knocked down by a car. He missed a danger signboard by the road pavement and almost fell into an open drain hole. While walking down the stairs, he tripped (over what!?) and almost fell.

_All because of that stupid woman!_ Thought Ichigo angrily. His head was threatening to burst on him as he incessantly replayed the scene from last night. That was all he could think about since this morning. Did it happen? Was it real? If it was, why wasn't she here? Why wasn't there a trace of reiatsu? Why didn't his family notice? Maybe it was a dream? An illusion?

_Then why did it feel so real!? _Ichigo wanted to scream. He remembered the chill of the wind, the garish light from the streetlamps, and most importantly, the softness of her body when he embraced her, the deep richness of her voice when she chuckled, the scent of her hair…

He slammed his bag upon his desk in frustration and sat down in a huff.

"Ichigo! You're here!" Shouted a voice and Ichigo groaned inwardly.

"Ichigo!" Shouted Keigo as he threw himself across Ichigo's desk. Propping himself up on his elbow, a sly grin appeared on his face and Ichigo drew back instinctively.

"Ichigo…" He drawled. "Guessss whhhhaaat?"

"What…" Sighed Ichigo.

"We have a transfer student!"

"Oh." Ichigo shrugged. That's nothing new. Ever since Rukia, transfer students seemed to be a daily occurrence. The number was ridiculous and the turnover rate absurd. They come and they go and no one questioned a thing! No one! How do they get into this school in the first place? Some didn't even look like they are in their teens for heaven's sake! Renji? Matsumoto!? _Hitsugaya!?_

… Come on!

"C'mon," Coaxed Keigo encouragingly, the sly grin still fixated upon his face. "Don't you want to meet this new student?"

"Uhuh… not interested."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Really really?"

"Yes ! Really!" Snapped Ichigo, a vein pulsating ominously upon his forehead. "I am not interested!"

"Oh well, I tried. Don't say I didn't warn you, Ichigo." Shrugged Keigo as he lazily lifted himself off Ichigo's desk. Looking over Ichigo's head, he shouted dramatically, "Ne! Kuchiki san! You heard him. He said he is not interested in meeting you!"

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What could they do? _Force_ him to meet this new transfer student and-

_Kuchiki?_ Ichigo went rigid. Did he heard right? Did Keigo just say _Kuchiki?_

"Ara! What a shame!" Exclaimed an airy voice behind him. "Even though I was so sure that he had _missed_ me."

Ichigo spun around and his eyes widened.

"Kurosaki kun!" Chirped the raven-haired girl before him as she peered at him with deep violet orbs. "Long time no see! Doing well?"

Ichigo yelped and leapt out of his seat. Jabbing an accusing finger at her, he stuttered incoherently, "You-you, you, YOU!"

"Ara!" Giggled the girl abashedly. "Let's shake hands and be good friends again, Kurosaki kun!" She raised an outstretched hand towards him and tilted her palm upward, smiling sweetly.

MAKE A FUSS AND I'LL KILL YOU. ) Was written and decorated with chappy motifs all over her palm.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The rest of the class watched in trepidation while the petite girl before him smirked.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!!"

* * *

"Now, will you please explain yourself?" Demanded Ichigo through gritted teeth as he glared at the petite girl before him. Classes before lunch were an absolute humiliation. After his outburst, he attempted to pull Rukia away from the prying eyes of his classmates. He needed explanation from her and he wanted it immediately, _in private._ As he dragged a protesting (demurely, of course!) Rukia towards the door, in came their form teacher. She took one knowing look at the scene before her, (struggling schoolgirl and berated schoolboy, doesn't it seem to come straight out from a shoujo manga?) and commented, deadpanned.

"Kurosaki, I understand that you desire a private moment with Kuchiki after a long and terrible separation, but I will deeply appreciate that the lovebirds' reunion will be postponed till after my homeroom class. Thank you."

_Thank you my ass! _Thought Ichigo angrily. _No! Lovebirds my ass! _He had to suffer the giggles and hushed whispers of the class when lunchtime finally came and he called Rukia up to the rooftop with five simple words and a very angry red face.

"You. Me. Roof. Explanation. _Now._"

Now, his entire class was here (even Ishida, who was pretending to be uninterested) and soon half of his school would be. Before homeroom ended, the school was already buzzing excitedly with the rumour that Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were going to have a passionate reunion at the rooftop. By late morning, Kurosaki Ichigo was going to propose to Kuchiki Rukia on the rooftop. By lunchtime, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were to be wedded on the rooftop and would then plan to elope.

_Elope? From what? _Ichigo snorted upon the absurd thought before Byakuya's face surfaced in his mind._ Oh right, maybe from Rukia's frightening brother… No! That is entirely beside the point! We are not planning to elope!_

Ichigo turned to Rukia and growled, "Oi midget! Are you listening!?"

Rukia looked up from her juice box and blinked, "Explanation? Explain what?"

"You!" Hissed Ichigo angrily as he grabbed her by the collar and pulled her towards him. From the other side of the rooftop, he could hear girls screaming excitedly.

"Kya! He's going to do it! He's going to kiss her, forcefully!!"

Gulping, Ichigo hastily released Rukia and took a step back.

"No I am not!" He shouted angrily and the girls turned hastily back to their lunchboxes. His angry eyes swept across the open space before him and everyone became terribly interested in the contents of their lunchboxes. But Ichigo knew better than that. They were all straining their ears to catch every single word exchanged between him and Rukia. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he turned his attention back to the midget before him, who was blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

"Relax Ichigo," Rukia said, eyes still fixed upon her juice box. "You are over-reacting."

"_Overreacting?_" Ichigo wanted to scream and throttle her. "YOU disappeared for six months! And for six months, I have seen no shinigami nor hollow, when previously, Karakura was _swarming_ with them! And then, YOU appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared again, with no warning, no note, no reiatsu! Nothing! And now, you appeared AGAIN! In my school no less! OF COURSE I am overreacting, why didn't I notice that before!"

Rukia stopped fiddling with her juice box and looked at Ichigo straight in his eyes, "We have reasons, Ichigo."

"I want to know what is going on!"

Rukia sighed and fished out something from her pocket. "This," She said as she held it up on her palm for Ichigo to see. "Is the reason why Soul Society disappeared from your life."

Ichigo lifted a brow, "A memory modifier?"

"Wrong. An _upgraded _version of a memory modifier. Take a look."

"Omigod!" Someone screamed. "A love token!"

"Love token? What?" Queried a perplexed Rukia as she stared at the screaming girls.

"Please ignore that." Deadpanned Ichigo as he examined the rod-like object in his hand. "It looks the same to me. What's new?"

"We've got the Twelfth Department to attach a reiatsu eraser to the memory modifier. It is protocol now to erase all traces of reiatsu for every single mission now, using this. 99.9 efficiency in reiatsu erasure." Rukia beamed proudly. "Nifty, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is nif- No it isn't!" Ichigo bellowed. Damn! He almost went with the flow! "So this is the thing that has been causing me so much misery! I'm going to break it!"

"Hey watch it!" Shouted Rukia as she wrestled the gadget from Ichigo's destructive fingers. "It cost me a bomb alright!"

Ichigo snorted, "What's with this sudden need to erase reiatsu? You guys never bothered with that before, right?"

Rukia made a face, "Well that was before YOU came along, idiot!"

"What?"

"Soul Society cannot afford to make another mistake!"

"Mistake!?" Ichigo cried indignantly. "I'm a mistake!? You ungrateful bastards! I saved Soul Society!"

"And we are grateful for that! That is why we're leaving humans out of Soul Society's affairs!" Shouted Rukia heatedly. "Karakura's residents are brimming with reiatsu! They are too sensitive to the affairs of the netherworld, which they shouldn't be! To keep you humans out is to protect all of you! Don't you understand?"

"… No, I don't." Said Ichigo stubbornly. "I could fight alongside with you, with Soul Society. I can protect-"

"No, Ichigo." Rukia's eyes were hard as she stared fixatedly at Ichigo. "The last time you were involved, a human town was almost annihilated."

Ichigo drew in a sharp intake of breath, stunned. Rukia's words were harsh but she had him. He knew she was right. His appearance had drawn Aizen's interest in Karakura and its spiritual potential. It almost destroyed the town. It was the best that Soul Society could do for the human world, to shelter them from the never-ending battles of the shinigami world. With a defeated sigh, he turned away from her and leaned upon the railing, staring at the rows of houses lined up neatly before him.

"Then.. was that the reason you disappeared as well? Soul Society prohibited you to meet me?"

Rukia swallowed, "Um, kinda." _No, I made that choice myself._

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo asked as he peered down at Rukia who was starting to look nervous. "Don't tell me… you broke the law, _again_?"

"No I didn't!" Cried Rukia hastily. "Don't be stupid! I had permission!"

"Reeeaallly…" Ichigo was doubtful. "I don't have to go crashing into Soul Society to save your ass anytime again right?"

"Of course not!"

Ichigo laughed but his face turned solemn as turned his gaze into the horizon, "But I would if they drag you back there, against your will of course."

Rukia could feel heat rising up her face. "Not that I need any saving from you! Idiot!" She huffed. Anxious to hide her embarrassment, she turned her attention to the juice box in her hands and fumbled with it. Her breathe was caught in her throat when a large pair of hands came into sight and grasped hers as they gently guide the straw to the aluminium foil. Rukia could feel her face _burning_.

"God woman, still unable to handle a stupid juice box?" Sneered Ichigo. "What are you, three year old?

Rukia is definitely turning and _seeing _red now. Turning angrily, she rammed her foot into Ichigo's shin.

"You bitch!" Shouted Ichigo as he cradled his bruised shin. "What's that for! I helped you and this is what I get?"

Rukia smirked, "I can handle the juice box by myself. You're being nosy."

"What the-! You have been fumbling with it for a whole thirty minutes!" Ichigo shouted as he retaliated with a resounding whack on Rukia's head. "Just admit that you are incapable of opening a juice box, midget!"

"What did I miss?" Asked Mizuiro as he returned from the canteen, hands full of bread. He had offered to run the errand of buying lunch for the class since nobody was willing to miss the action on the rooftop. He peered at the screaming couple before him while passing a roll to Keigo, "What are they quarrelling about again?"

Keigo shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Juice box." Said Chado.

"What?!"

Ishida pushed his glasses slightly, "They're quarrelling about the juice box."

The four stood in silence as they stared incredulously at the scene before them.

"Stupid midget!"

"Strawberry idiot!"

"………."

Mizuiro let out a loud sigh and shook his head in disbelief, "Just look at them. How can they be so clueless!?"

The rest could only nod in agreement.

* * *

**Hello guys, I updated! (I'm very late right? Sorry!!) Thank you for your support thus far!**

**Bya/Ruk lovers must be getting anxious right? Don't worry, things will get better later! Somehow the story is flowing this way with more Ichi/Ruk interaction from the start. My focus is more on developing the relationship between Rukia and the three most important men in her life, rather then immediately establishing a clear romance between Rukia and any of the three candidates. D **

**Recently I've join the Hitsu/Ruk army! Grimm/Ruk seems good to me too (I love Rukia too much!) As long as it's Rukia, I'm happy! **

**I'll try to update soon, god knows when will that be. I'm an inconsistent worker. P**

**Read and review thanks!**


	7. When the Clock Strikes Twelve

**Chapter Seven: When the Clock Strikes Twelve**

Ichigo had never felt such fear in his life as he stared at the sight before him. He had stood his ground against an entire Gotei Thirteen, almost single-handedly. He had faced off with the espada in the Winter War and even battled the villain of all villains, Aizen Sousuke. And yet, nothing, NOTHING could compare to _this_. Closing his eyes, he shook his head experimentally, wondering if it could do the trick of dispersing the scene like a mirage. With palms sweating, he took the courage to peek through one eye.

_Nope, it's not working. It is still THERE._

"Rukia?"

_Steady your voice, steady your voice, you idiot!_

"Mmmn?" Came Rukia's dreamy voice and Ichigo felt his stomach sank further down into the pits of fear.

"Are you… are you sure?"

"Yes!" Rukia beamed as her eyes glazed over. Ichigo was positive that he was trembling uncontrollably now.

"But… I can't- no WE can't do this. We can't-"

"We've come this far!" Hissed Rukia and Ichigo jumped slightly upon the viciousness of her voice. "Be a man about it! There is no way you are backing out of this now!"

Ichigo closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. He had heard about it, he had seen it; he _knew_ the frightening tales about it. But it was just one of the crucial phrases in every guy's life. Every guy had to go through this in order to become a real man. It was a terrifying but important transition and he, Kurosaki Ichigo was upon its doorstep.

_C'mon! Think Espada! Think Gotei Thirteen! If you can beat those, you can beat this!_

"Ichigo…" Rukia whined.

Ichigo could take it no longer. He turned away from her, shut his eyes and took a long, deep breath.

_This would be the breath before the plunge._

Turning back, he placed two firm hands upon Rukia's shoulders, his eyes locking with hers. Taking another deep breath, he said, slowly and clearly.

"Rukia. We. Are. Not. Going. To. Disneyland."

There. He said it. He blinked, absorbed in that surreal moment. He said it! He had rejected one of the fearful experiences that guys had to go through at least once in their lives; lingerie shopping with a girl, having coffee with her in a café filled with pink frilly cushions and lacey curtains, and of course, THIS. Walking into a goddamned cutesy, rodent infested (what? Wearing clothes does not make Mickey Mouse less a rodent!) _lala land! _

There was silence. His fingers twitched.

_So… What is she going to do now? _

"Um…" He started hesitantly as he slowly released his grip. Her eyes seemed distant and… _HOLY SHIT! Are those TEARS shimmering in her eyes?_ "Ooi! Rukia? Ruk-"

"CHAPPY!!" She screamed suddenly as she pushed past Ichigo and made a mad dash forward.

"_Chappy!?_" Ichigo blinked. "Chap- OH SHIT!" He spun around quickly in an attempt to restrain her but realized that she already made an Olympic worthy leap across the gantry. A muffled scream could be heard from a distant as Rukia attacked and tackled a bewildered man-size Chappy to the ground.

"Ooi!" Shouted Ichigo as he started to run after her but a hand stayed him. He looked down at the woman clad in the Disney turquoise jumper and lifted a brow quizzically.

"That'll be 10,000 yen sir." Smiled the woman as she placed two tickets into his outstretched hand.

"WHAT!?"

She lifted a finger at Rukia and her smile broadened ominously. "She is already over the gantry, Sir."

Ichigo followed her finger and groaned at the sight. Quite a crowd was already gathering around the said subject and obscuring her from his sight. But he was positive that someone shouted, "Chappy looked ill, Mummy!"

"I am going to kill her!" Hissed Ichigo as he fished angrily in his pocket for his wallet.

"Your girlfriend is very adorable. It's very nice of you to bring her here."

Ichigo scoffed, "Adorable, you say? You don't-" Then it hit home. His eyes bulged and he waved his hands frantically, "NO! No no! She is not my girlfriend!"

The woman gave a knowing smile. "Oh is it? That's what they always say."

"No! Really! She-"

"Oh no need to explain, you silly boy!" The woman laughed as she handed the park's map over to Ichigo. "Have a great day at Disneyland! Don't forget to get some souvenirs from our souvenir shop!"

"Listen lady! She-"

"CHAPPY! CHAPPY!!" Squealed an excited Rukia. A child began to cry.

Ichigo heaved a huge sigh. "I'd better go rescue that blasted rabbit of yours before someone dies."

The woman nodded.

"And for one last time, she is not-"

"There are some Chappy merchandise in our stores, Mister. You may want to get some for your girlfriend. She seems incredibly fond of them."

Ichigo had never felt this defeated in his entire life.

* * *

_Disneyland is a horror park. _Thought Ichigo bitterly as he crashed, utterly exhausted upon a bench. As if being a total mockery of his pain, Rukia bounced happily to his side, her rabbit ears flapping as she held a Chappy lollipop in one hand and a huge Chappy soft toy in the other.

"Rukia," Groaned Ichigo. "Tell me again. Why are we here?"

"Because you promised to bring me here."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Ichigo sighed loudly. He did not. His goddamned father did. His conspiring sisters did. His entire family tricked and coerced him into _this_.

"_Rukia-chan, Daddy is so glad that you are back!" Cooed Kurosaki Isshin while staring adoringly at the petite girl who was chewing her food daintily. "So, is Ichigo taking you out for the weekend?"_

"_Oh no, Kurosaki-san! I wouldn't want to trouble him." Replied Rukia sweetly as she gave a sniggering Ichigo a swift kick under the dining table._

"_Not Kurosaki-san! Rukia-chan!" Wailed the old man as he lunged across the table to give his self-proclaimed third daughter a hug of love. "Please call me daddy, daaaaadddy!" _

"_Leave her alone, pervert." Said Ichigo as he coolly held back a struggling Isshin by the collar. _

"_You!" Shouted Isshin, pointing an accusing finger at his son. "Have I thought you nothing about being a man!?"_

"_You said it pops." _

"_Rukia is finally back with us after such a long time! And you are not bringing her out!?"_

"_Why should I?"_

_Scandalized, Isshin dashed towards his late wife's life sized picture, wailing. "Oh Masaki! Our son is not a man! He knows not how to treat a woman well! I have failed! Our son is not a maaaaaan!!"_

_A vein pulsated ominously upon Ichigo's head, " You idiot, I am warning you-"_

"_You're not gay, are you?" Asked Isshin as he gave Ichigo an odd look._

"_THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD!"_

"_Onii-chan, how about Disneyland? It is kinda nice." Yuzu suggested suddenly._

_Ichigo froze, "Wha-?"_

"_Disneyland?" Rukia blinked. Now that is a strange word... "What is that?"_

"_A theme park, Rukia nee-chan. With balloons, toys, rides, sweets…"_

"_You can see Chappy there." Karin added. _

_Rukia's eyes widened, "Chappy!" _

"_NO! THERE IS NO CHAPPY IN DISNEYLAND!" Cried Ichigo desperately when he saw the look upon Rukia's face. "Karin! It is DISNEYLAND for god's sake!"_

"_There is Chappy."_

"_How would do you know! You've never been there!"_

"_Neither have you, Ichi-nii."_

"_You-!"_

"_I want to go to this Disneyland!" Rukia announced loudly, all bright-eyed and excited. "Let's go together this Sunday!"_

_Almost on cue, Isshin shook his head dramatically, "Oh nonono, Rukia-chan. You know that daddy would love to bring you! But I can't leave the clinic alone."_

"_Oh… that's a shame. How about Karin? Yuzu?" _

_Karin waved her chopsticks, "Uhuh. I have soccer practice." _

"_Yuzu?" Rukia asked hopefully. _

"_Um… um… Rukia neechan… you see…" Yuzu fidgeted while throwing covert looks at her twin sister._

"_Yuzu has a test on Monday. She can't go." _

"_Yes! I have a test on Monday!" Cried Yuzu in relief as she thanked her younger twin silently. She turned her gaze towards Ichigo and gave a little apologetic smile while Isshin and Karin looked on, sniggering. "Nii-chan, can you bring Rukia-neechan?"_

_Ichigo eyes widened. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it coming in the first place. This! This-_

"_This is a conspiracy!! You guys have been planning this!"_

"_Too late Ichi-nii," Karin smirked as she pointed at an ecstatic Rukia. "She's hooked, and so are you."_

And so he was, miles away from home, in Chiba's Disneyland.

Rukia peered at his face. "You don't look happy."

"Oh really? Let me see…" Ichigo pursed his lips in mock contemplation. "I was tricked into coming to Disneyland, burnt a hole in my wallet because _somebody_ forced me to get her Chappy ears, Chappy lollipop and Chappy soft toy. And to top it off, I endured two hours of humiliation sitting in a rabbit themed café. Mmmn… I really wonder why?"

"You looked pretty happy when we were riding the Princesses' Teacups."

"NO I WASN'T!"

"Yes you were! You couldn't stop smiling!" Laughed Rukia as she sat next to him.

"I didn't know I am your mirror, midget."

They sat in the silence with Chappy seated between them, watching the dying bustle of Disneyland at night. From a distance, darkness approached as the bright lights of the theme park went off one by one. A woman's voice announced politely over the PA system that the park would be closing in thirty minutes. A carousel came to a halt as a CLOSED sign was put up.

"All right! Time to go!" Announced Ichigo as he leapt to his feet. Rukia sat unmoving, her eyes unreadable as she watched a man pulled down the shutters of the candy store.

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo… We still have thirty minutes right?"

Ichigo scratched his head, "Er, yeah kinda."

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Rukia suggested suddenly.

"What!?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a bewildered Ichigo found himself seated in an unmoving Ferris wheel, hundreds of feet above the ground, upon the very peak.

"Er Rukia, I think the Ferris wheel stopped?"

"Oh yeah," Rukia nodded, her face barely leaving the window as she gazed in wonder at the tiny lights below. "The guy said something about giving us an extra five minutes at the top."

"Why?"

"Cos I told him I'll be proposing to you at the top."

"Oh I- WHAT!? Was that the reason he let us in!?" Ichigo gasped, his face burning up. "No wonder he was giving me weird looks!

Rukia snorted, "Oh stop being a prude. How else can I get us up here? It was already closed when we got here, idiot. Should I tell him instead that you are terminally ill and your last wish is to see the night sights of Disneyland from a Ferris wheel? That's original."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "And you think the proposal thing is original?"

"Yes." Said Rukia flatly. "I could have said it's you doing the proposing. Besides, you look too healthy to be terminally ill."

Ichigo made a face. "Ha. Very funny."

Rukia said nothing, her gaze returning to the glittering lights afar and heavy silence came again, hanging precariously in the air.

_Here it comes again. _Thought Ichigo as he sneaked covert looks at Rukia. _The strange silence that Rukia lapses into every now and then throughout this entire week…_

"Oi, Ichigo." Called Rukia softly and Ichigo jumped slightly. Her eyes were still upon the distant horizon, twinkling like purple jewels in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"… Thank, thank you for everything."

"HUH!?" Ichigo stared at her incredulously. "What the hell for?"

"Nothing." Rukia sighed, her eyes flashing to meet Ichigo's for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the night-lights. _For everything…_

Ichigo folded his arms and raised a suspicious brow, "You're… not dying, are you?"

"What?" Rukia spluttered.

Ichigo shrugged, "I mean, you have been spouting weird nonsense all week. As if you're going to die or something. Are you ill? But you souls don't die right? By sickness and all… Do you guys even get sick?"

"No." Huffed Rukia angrily. "We don't get ill. Nor do we die, in your sense of the word. We just dispersed into soul particles."

"That's all?"

"Well… it seems that some soul particles recollect into original form and reincarnate."

"How do you know?"

"Some of us see familiar faces at times when we patrol the living world. It could be a relative, a loved one, an ex-captain and so…" Rukia's voice fell. "I thought you were Kaien-dono when I first saw you."

"Oh." Ichigo knew about this Kaien guy, but hearing this somehow pissed him off.

"You're not… you're not Kaien-dono, of course." Rukia said as she thought about Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Ichigo grunted, "Of course I'm not."

"Yeah… how silly am I, right? " Rukia whispered, her eyes downcast in thought. "Ichigo… do you- um, do ever regret meeting me?"

Ichigo laughed nervously, "What is wrong with you today? You're really weird!"

Rukia's eyes flashed to meet his and he swallowed. In the darkness, her violet eyes were strangely alluring as she edged towards him.

"Do you blame me for changing your world?"

"Of course not, stupid!" Ichigo cried angrily as he smacked Rukia right upon the head. "We've been through this before! Stop blaming yourself because there is nothing to blame for!"

Rukia winced and cradled her head, and Ichigo braced himself for her revenge. But she sat back in defeat and smiled sadly.

"I was always worried about that… I've always wondered if it would have been better if I've left you alone then." Her eyes caught his and she held them there, searching. "But a selfish part of me was always glad that we met."

Ichigo's heart was palpitating as he felt Rukia's earnest gaze upon him. Resisting the strange urge to hold her face, he scolded softly. "Don't say weird things, idiot!"

Rukia chuckled softly.

A loud boom resounded and a flash of light burst across the dark sky. A golden blossom bloomed before their eyes and sparkled before a red one followed. More came hissing and whistling into the sky, bursting into a rainbow of colours and splashing wildly across the black canvas. Ichigo and Rukia stared; their words and thoughts forgotten as they sat transfixed upon the night sky that now glowed brighter with each flaming blossom.

"Fireworks!" Breathed Rukia in wonder.

Ichigo nodded and smiled, "It's been a while since I last saw one."

"They are so beautiful…" Rukia sighed wistfully as she watched another blossomed and withered across the night sky. "Do you know why fireworks are beautiful, Ichigo?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Rukia chuckled, "No."

"Well… There is no reason for beautiful things to be beautiful, I guess." Ichigo shrugged, watching the fireworks reflected deep in Rukia's amethyst eyes. "They just simply are…"

"Fireworks are beautiful because they are short-lived, Ichigo." Rukia said, watching a purple and gold blossom blossomed and burned passionately in the air. "They bloomed brightly in the sky for that beautiful moment and die before you can imprint that image into your mind. Before you know it, it's all over and you realize that you cannot remember how each firework looks like. But all you know is, they were all beautiful. Sadly beautiful…"

"Never knew you to be the poetic type." Ichigo grinned.

"As if you're to speak, Mr I-Speak-In-Sonnets."

Ichigo laughed, "Rukia. As much as I hate to admit it, but I think I had fun today"

"I knew you loved the Princesses' Teacups!" Cried Rukia triumphantly.

"Shut up."

"I had fun too." Rukia said and added, regretfully. "But it's coming to an end…"

"Well… We can come back again, if you want." Ichigo said, blushing as he scratched his nose. "With Pops and the girls next time. The girls haven't been here. It can be a family outing."

"A _family_ outing?" Rukia repeated, pensively.

"Yeah, we'll come back again." Ichigo nodded. "For sure. I promise."

"Yeah… we'll do that." Rukia murmured, her lips trembling as she watched the fireworks reached its frenzied climax. "We'll… we'll come back again."

The explosion of wild colours faded slowly from her eyes as the last blossom withered in the sky, showering a rain of fairy dusts in its wake.

Rukia stared at the sky, now silent and dark. The ferris wheel began to move.

And she knew.

The magic is over. The clock had struck twelve.

* * *

**Alas! The chapter is complete! (Sweeney Todd's music playing in the background as writer held up her laptop in crazed triumphant!)**

**This chapter killed me, I don't know why. But, well it is done, so I have no more complaints. ) Chapter Eight is already in progress, that's the good news. The bad news is, I don't know when I can complete it. ( **

**But I'm really excited for the next chapter cos I finally get to write about Byakuya Nii-sama!! So brace yourself (it can get a little angsty!)**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you to all you reviewers, you always make a writer's day!**


	8. The Rain Falls Again

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I'm so glad I finally managed to churn this out! XD Bad month, school was horrible as usual. Everyday I curse myself for my decision to take honours year while all my friends went ahead and graduated. Oh well… I'm in the process of catching up all the fanfics, reviewing them (sorry if my review pops up like weeks after you updated!), anime and of course, attempting to write more chapters. I know I update slow, but I'll never give up on this fic. (.) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Rain Falls Again**

The streetlamps were a chaotic blur of flashing lights as Rukia ran past them, her heavy footsteps echoing dully in the empty streets. Shadows twisted by lights lapped at her feet, mocking with each step she took. The night breeze gently tousled her hair, but its chill stung her eyes as she fought to hold back her tears.

It was a cold summer night, chilly, stifling and frigid as that night. The night when she thought she had left Ichigo for good.

Never had she thought that she would relive that anguished moment. It seemed like a recurring nightmare that one could not escape from; it's always waiting and prowling about a disturbed mind. Or a cruel joke that gods play on mortals in their boredom, little games to pass the mundane sands of time.

But Rukia knew, she knew better. If only this _was_ a bad dream. If only this was a cruel joke of some unfeeling god.

One could wake from a bad dream and find comfort in reality. One could blame the gods for misfortune and find solace in one's immutable providence.

It was in _choice_ that one could not find peace. The paths that forked into many unseen futures, once taken, could never be retracted.

Once chosen, could never be forgotten…

_Nor forgiven…_

"Am I being punished for choosing that path?" She asked softly, her voice trembling as she gripped tightly to the hilt of her blade. "Were all my choices wrong?"

Her blade lay silent in her sheathe, its pommel gleamed silver in the moonlight, an unfathomable smile of a wise sage.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, ignoring the blade's taunting silence, "This will be the end."

Ichigo was deep in sleep when she quietly slipped out of the house. When he wakes, she would be long gone and this time, he could not follow. She had left neither note nor avenues for him to come crashing into Soul Society. Urahara and Yoruichi were amnestied and allowed return to Soul Society on several conditions, in which one was a ban on visiting the living world for a century.

Soul Society had made it clear that interaction with human beings was strictly prohibited, except on rare occasions of emergency when the need arises. Emphasis had been further placed upon "humans beings with unnatural amount of spiritual energy". It was evident to everyone that Soul Society wanted to avoid another individual like Kurosaki Ichigo.

The balance of the living world and Soul Society had been tipped. Natural order had to be restored.

No one could, or would, help him.

_He would safely be at where he should be. Here in the living world, with his family, with his friends… away from us…_

"This is the right choice." She told herself fiercely. "He must not follow. This time, he cannot follow."

"_Try me_, Rukia." Growled a voice behind her and Rukia froze.

No! No no no! She whirled around, her eyes following the voice to the dark shadow perched on the precipice by the road. A hint of metal gleamed under the light and cords of red danced in the air.

"Ichigo!" She gasped, her eyes widening at the sight of his shinigami form.

"You are really terrible at goodbyes, do you know that?" His voice was glacial and distant, betraying none of the rage that threatened to burst forth from his dark, furious gaze. She heard him took a deep breath before he leapt from the shadows and landed before her. Drawing to his full height, he took a step towards her and Rukia inhaled sharply.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he took another step towards her.

He was too near, too near for her comfort. She could see the storm raging in his eyes and the tight pursing of his lips. She could feel the heat radiating from his body; the anger emanating from each laboriously controlled breath.

Rukia drew a step back and raised her hands before her, a hopeless defensive wall.

"What are you doing here?" She could hear her own voice faltering.

Hazel eyes flashed in the dark, "Answer, Rukia. Where are you going?"

"I…" Rukia swallowed as she drew back, but Ichigo followed, slowly pushing her towards the wall. It was a predatory waltz, an enticing retreat coaxing ardent pursue.

Rukia groaned when she felt the cement hardness of the wall upon her back. Ichigo halted before her, his height towering and Rukia fisted her robes for courage.

"I'm going back to Soul Society."

"And you are coming back."

_It was a statement_, she realized, _not a question._

"_And you are coming back._" Ichigo repeated and Rukia flinched. If ice could burn, his would have left a scorched trail of devastation in its murderous path.

"I… I…"

"Are they taking you away again? Did you get into trouble again?"

Rukia shook her head feebly, "No… no… that's not it."

Ichigo's body was shaking with anger, his knuckles turning white as his nails dug painfully into his palms.

"Then tell me why are you leaving!" Ichigo yelled, unable to withhold his rage anymore. "Do you think it's fun? To come and go as you wish? Huh? To disappear for six months and return as if nothing had happened? To leave again without a word!? Was it fun!?"

"No! You're wrong!" Protested Rukia. "I have reasons!"

"Then tell me!" He shouted. "If you don't tell, I wouldn't know!"

_Stop… Ichigo…_

"I can't help if I don't know anything, Rukia!"

_Stop!_

"Rukia!"

_End this! Just tell him and end this!_

"Ruk-"

"The Kuchikis asked me to marry into the clan!"

Ichigo blinked, "Wh-what?"

Rukia averted her gaze, "The Kuchikis… asked me to marry into the clan."

"But- but you are a Kuchiki-" Ichigo stuttered, completely taken back by shock. "Ho- how can you marry into _family_?!"

"No longer."

"What?"

"I'm no longer a Kuchiki. My adoption has been revoked."

"Revoked? Wh-?" Ichigo's mind was spinning; everything was going too fast. "I… I don't really understand. Wh-?"

Rukia heaved a sigh, "I'm no longer a Kuchiki, Ichigo. They kicked me out, and now they're offering me a deal. Marriage as a way to insure my acceptance into the clan, _permanently_."

"But why?" Ichigo frowned. "Why would they want to do this? It makes no sense…"

"Ichigo… what can a noble clan benefit from adopting a female street rat? But marriage is different. They may despise me, but as woman, I can give them something in marriage."

Ichigo cocked his head, confused and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo. An _heir_."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What the hell!? An heir!? This is the 21st century woman!"

"Ichigo, the living world and Soul Society are different."

"Fine! Whatever!" Huffed Ichigo. "Byakuya is the head of the family! If they want an heir, ask him to make one! Why you!?"

"Ichigo… they did."

"Good! Then what is the problem?"

Rukia groaned in frustration, "Ichigo, you don't get it do you?"

"What did I not get!?"

"The marriage is to Kuchiki Byakuya!!"

Ichigo gaped, "KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!? YOUR BROTHER KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!?"

Rukia squared her jaw stubbornly, "He is not my brother… I am no longer a Kuchiki."

"He is your brother in law! He married your sister! Don't you find this all wrong!?"

"He had no choice! He had to honour the promise he made to my sister!"

"What do you mean-" Ichigo stopped abruptly as sudden comprehension dawned upon him. "You mean he actually _agreed_ to this?"

"Uh…"

"He _agreed_." Ichigo slapped his forehead. "Of course he would! That idiot and his rules!"

"Well…" Rukia fidgeted, "Ichigo… listen to me. Nii-sama proposed it."

"_What_?"

"He wanted to protect me!" Cried Rukia frantically upon seeing the murderous intent in Ichigo's eyes. "To honour his promise with my sister! That's all!"

"Honour his promise!? Protect you!?" Ichigo hissed. "This is crazy, Rukia! It's madness! He tried to kill you! Remember? Your so-called family didn't care if you are going to die! All they care about was their noble pride!"

"Yes… but-"

"And what did you say to them?" Ichigo snapped.

"Huh?"

"Your reply to them was no." Ichigo's voice was low and rough, and Rukia could feel panic rising from her abdomen. "You said no, right?"

Rukia lowered her gaze and mumbled, "I… I said yes."

"You said what?"

"I agreed. I agreed to marry Byakuya Nii-sama."

"You're joking right." Ichigo tried to laugh, but all he could manage was a grimace. "Rukia. You're joking right…"

"Ichigo… I said yes."

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Ichigo roared as he slammed a fist angrily into the wall. "He is your brother in law! He tried to kill you! Your so-called family didn't' give a shit if you die!"

"He had no choice! He wants to protect me now! It's the only way he can protect me! It's the only way I can remain a Kuchiki!"

Ichigo snorted, "Is that so important to you? Being a Kuchiki? Being a noble?"

Rukia inhaled sharply, "Damn you Ichigo! God damn you! I don't care for that! You know I don't care for that! All I want is a family! And Nii-sama is my only family. The Kuchikis, no matter what they think of me, is my family… Ichigo… don't you understand? I…"

She swallowed the rising lump in her lump as her vision began to blur, "If… if the only way to repay him is to help him honour his promise to my sister, to help him find peace, to ease his guilt… I'll do it. He adopted me, a lowly Rukongai stray. He gave me a home. He protected me. He bled for me. I owe him, I owe him so much…"

"Then what about me?" Ichigo asked, his clenched fists trembling at his sides.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia whispered, reaching tentatively for him.

"If you owe him this much, what about me!?" Ichigo shouted furiously as he seized her by the shoulders. "I raided Soul Society for you! I fought Gotei Thirteen for you! I destroyed a freaking execution ground for you! I saved you! I did, right!? Does that mean you should me marry me too?!"

"Ichigo! What the hell are you talking about!"

"I thought this is your family!" Ichigo's fingers dug into her shoulders. "Oyaji, the twins, our friends… Inoue, Ishida, Chado… ME! I thought we are your family, is this not enough for you!?"

Rukia tried to speak but her words were caught in her throat. She gasped when Ichigo suddenly loosened his grip and collapsed upon her, "Ichigo!?"

"Are you angry, Rukia?" He asked, his voice hoarse as he held a gentle grasp on her shoulders. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder blades. "Did I do something to make you angry?"

Rukia choked back a gasp, "What?"

"Was it because I chose Inoue instead of you back in Hueco Mundo? Because I didn't turn back to save you when you were hurt?"

"Ichigo! What are you saying? It's not-"

"You were crying the last time I saw you. You seemed to be so angry. You wanted me to leave. And now, you want to leave…"

Rukia felt her chest constrict painfully, "Ichigo! No! That's not it. Please…"

"I'm sorry… I…" Ichigo's voice was strained and muffled. "I am really sorry…"

"Ichigo…"

"_Don't leave me_." Ichigo murmured as he pulled her into a rough embrace.

Rukia gasped, "Ic- ichigo!?"

She could feel his heartbeat quickening as he tightened his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, "I… Rukia…"

_No… Ichigo… Don't break my resolution… please…_

Ichigo pulled back but held her gently in his arms. His gaze was intense as he searched her violet eyes.

_Don't! Please don't…_

"Rukia… I lo-"

"Don't!" Rukia shouted and reached forward. Pulling him down, his words were lost as she crashed her lips upon his. For a brief moment, she shut her eyes and allowed herself the luxury to savour the moment, to feel the tenderness of his lips upon hers. When she opened them again, she saw his eyes widened in shock and then glazed over. She felt his body went limp and both of them slided down onto the ground.

"Rukia… you…" Ichigo groaned as he fell into Rukia's arms.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured as she gently laid his head upon her lap. "I'm sorry, Ichigo… I had to…"

"Rukia…" He tried to move but his head was spinning and his body drained of all strength.

"You'll be fine, Ichigo…" She whispered as she gently caressed his forehead. "You wee injected with some anaesthesia. I got them from Yoruichi-san. I knew I'll need them when it comes to you." She chuckled softly, "When you wake, I'll be gone and you'll return to your normal life."

He watched as tears gathered in her eyes and fell upon his cheeks. The wetness reminded him of the night when she first cried for him.

_Thank you for living, Ichigo… thank you…_

They were like rain…

"Ichigo… listen to me." Her fingers were gentle and soothing as they ran through his hair. Ichigo could feel his consciousness slipping away as he fought to stay awake.

"Forget about me. Forget about Soul Society. Forget about being a shinigami. Go to the medical school that you wanted. Become a doctor. Find a lovely girl and get married. Have children and bring them out for picnics on Sundays. Live a normal and happy life."

"Ru-kia…" Even speaking was exhausting for him now. He tried to reach out for her, but as if she had read his mind, her hand came to his first. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand reassuringly and he saw her smile as she lowered a kiss upon his forehead. Where her lips touched, warmth spread.

"Forget about me." His vision blurred and her voice became distant, as if he had been submerged under water. "Forget about me, Ichigo… and live."

_... and live._


	9. Delusions and Illusions

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! But this is the longest chapter to date so forgive me! Bleach was getting really bad huh, the manga. It's a little disappointing since I read it simultaneously with Naruto, which is really reaching its climax. _Kubo Tite Sensei, ganbatte kudasai!!! Makenaide!_ I bought the road show magazine for the third Bleach Movie Fade To Black and I'm really excited for the raw to be released soon! How long will it be? *whines* I hope you guys like this chapter, it really took me a long time to get myself in the mood to write it. Byakuya fans, this chapter is dedicated to you. =)

_**And everyone, Happy New Year, 2009! **_

~ _himo_: literally strings used to tie kimono in place. It can also be used to tie up the sleeves to prevent them from getting in the way when one is doing heavy-duty work.

~ _furisode_: the most formal kimono for young, unmarried girls. It has long sleeves and is usually very elaborate in colours and designs.

~ _futon_: mattress

~ _washitsu_: Traditional Japanese room with tatami floor and sliding paper rice doors.

~ _enso_: A zen symbol of a circle, signifying enlightenment, strength, elegance, the universe, void and Japanese aesthetics.

~ _ikebana_: Traditional Japanese flower arrangement

* * *

**Chapter 9: Delusions and Illusions**

Rukia fell, hitting the ground heavily as she came crashing blindly through the soul gate. She winced at the crunching sound of her elbows and knees as they made contact with the gravelled ground and hissed sharply when the sharp stones cut painfully into her palms.

"Dammit!" She cursed and impulsively pounded the ground with her curled fists. Immediately, pain shot through her arms.

_A fracture._ She thought, almost dismissively. The sharp pain of fractured limbs and the stinging sensation of rocks cutting deeper into her flesh were nothing compared to the pain gnawing and clawing in her chest.

Against her will, the image of Ichigo's glazing eyes swirled in her mind and she groaned loudly. Snapping her eyes shut, she pushed her battered hands further into the gravelled ground, desperately hoping that the pain upon her flesh would even out the ones in her heart.

_It hurts… _A soft voice tinkled in her mind, leaving a trail of frost in its wake as a breath of artic wind brushed past her cheek. Rukia shivered involuntarily.

"No… it doesn't…" She shook her head but her hand pressed against her chest. As the pain deepened within her, she clenched her fists in response, unaware that the blood seeping from her deep cuts had dyed the soil into a mahogany brown.

_Silly child… _The voice chuckled softly. _You shouldn't lie._

Rukia squared her jaw in defiance and she raised herself to a kneeling position. Dispassionately, she wiped the blood on her hands upon her hakama. It smeared distastefully across the black cloth.

"No." She replied but she could hear her voice shaking.

_You lie… _Her blade whispered as it drew its wielder into an embrace. _You hurt… I know for I feel it too…_

For a brief moment Rukia contemplated resistance but remained silent when cold arms enveloped her. She was too weak to put up a struggle in her current state. Rukia sighed in surrender, a white mist upon her lips as she leaned backwards into those frosted arms.

"No… it doesn't…" She protested softly but her slurred words were lost as her head rolled back wearily. Eyelids fluttering as frosty digits lightly caressed her hair, another sigh escaped Rukia's lips and she found herself easing into the arms of her blade.

Sode no Shirayuki smiled, almost triumphantly as she welcomed Rukia's surrender into her embrace. Cradling her wielder, her smile widened when she leaned forward and whispered into Rukia's ear.

Rukia's eyes flew upon suddenly as the words jolted Rukia from her reverie. A terrified gasp tore from her throat and she recoiled instinctively from her blade's embrace.

"No!" She cried in surprise when the frosted arms tightened painfully upon her. "That's not true!"

_You lie!_

Her blade hissed and her white nails dug painfully into Rukia's arms. A terrible chill came over her as the ground began to frost and the air shimmered with tiny ice crystals. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw whites creeping from the corners of Sode no Shirayuki's dark eyes.

"Sode…no Shirayuki! Stop… Stop it!" Rukia's breaths became ragged, as the air grew difficult to breathe. She pawed desperately at the pale arms that encircled her as she felt a wild surge of _reiatsu_ pouring forth from her blade. Panic rose from the pits of her stomach; she had almost forgotten how uncontrollable her blade could be when it gets angry.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

_Stop it? Stop it? _The phantom voice hissed angrily before dropping to a cruel whisper. _Why don't you stop it? _

As sudden as the anger came, Rukia felt it ebbed abruptly when the pale fingers loosened their grip on her. The sharp chill that assaulted Rukia's senses dulled to a throbbing coldness and she fell forward when her blade released her brusquely.

_Don't use me as an excuse for how you feel._

"No…" Rukia moaned.

_I am a part of you. I feel what you feel. _

"Stop… I don't want to hear it…" She could taste the bile rising in her throat.

_What is mine, is yours…_

"Stop…please…" She pleaded as her chest tightened painfully. "Say no more. Say no more…"

_Rukia… _A scream clawed at Rukia's throat, threatening to burst forth as Rukia held her hands over her ears.

"I said shut up!"

… … …

_You love him. _

Rukia gasped and felt all strength abandoned her when those hushed words stabbed at her chest like sharp icicles. Her vision dissolved and she blinked, loosing a cold droplet that traced the curve of her colorless cheek. Confused, Rukia raised a hand to wipe it away and instead found it crystallized upon her chin. Rukia knelt in a stupefied silence as another came coursing down her cheek. Before long, she found herself sobbing quietly in uncontrollable tears.

Sode no Shirayuki's face was no longer cruel as she looked on with pity shimmering in her pale eyes.

_It's time you face it… Rukia. I thought you should know._ She said quietly as she rippled softly in the air before disappearing in a small swirl of snow crystals.

Rukia said nothing. Her eyes remained dull as she watched a snowflake drifted before her. She knelt silently in the storm of snow; harsh white plumes came from her pale lips as her blue fingertips twitched in the chill. Her tears frosted upon her cheek and some shattered upon the ground.

_Ichigo… I…_

She did not hear the snaps in the heavy, cold air and the crunching noises that followed. It was the sound of the frosted ground fissuring with each approaching step. Rukia's eyes blinked ever slightly when she saw a single sakura petal danced in front of her. She watched it spiral lightly in the air for a brief moment before falling heavily onto the ground. Lifting her trembling finger, she prodded it gently and gasped when it fractured into frosted pieces.

"Rukia." A voice called and Rukia was roughly pulled out of her trance-like outburst. The voice was deep, authoritative and very proud. Rukia trembled as the crunching steps drew nearer to her.

Her body tensed as an overwhelming reiatsu overcame hers, flooded her senses and permeated into the surroundings. Sakura petals danced in the air as the frigid chill of winter gave way to the warmth and fragrance of late spring. The numbness in her frostbit fingers began to thaw and colour returned to her lips, but she shivered in her dampened hakama.

She dared not lift her eyes to meet the cool, piercing gaze of the terrifying presence before her. Her inability to exercise control over herself and her dishevelled state were a shameful display of her weakness. She wanted to move, but fear paralyzed her and she cowered disgracefully at the feet of her brother.

She shut her eyes, trembling in fear as she waited. She shuddered instinctively when she felt him came towards her and cried out in surprise when he effortlessly lifted her into the air.

"Byakua Nii-!"

"We are going home."

Rukia blinked, taken by surprise at the stoic, impassive voice of Byakuya and felt an aching tug at her heart. Her vision dissolved again in tears, her words of apology and plea for forgiveness lost in the sobs that choked at her throat. Eyes downcast in shame, she buried her face into his chest. The sweet perfume of sakura blossoms amidst the musky scent of sandalwood filled her nostrils and she breathed deeply. His heartbeat, calm and steady, resounded loudly in her ears and his embrace, warm and gentle, enveloped her like a safe cocoon.

It was in the silence marred by her muffled sobs that Byakuya walked, wordlessly, with Rukia cradled in his arms. It was a long walk to Rukia, rolling on for eternity in its tranquil pace. Her sobs diminished to a steady breathing as she felt her fringe bobbed hypnotically with every step that Byakuya took. She blinked blearily, feeling her consciousness slipping away.

Above them, the vast sea of darkness parted slowly as the moon peeked shyly through the veils of clouds and awashed the ground with gentle moonlight. Through her heavily lidded eyes and vision blurred with unshed tears; Rukia caught a glimpse of her brother's illuminated face and wondered if sleep had already taken a hold on her.

For in place of the usual cold and stoic mask that Kuchiki Byakuya wore, was a contorted expression of deep, genuine pain. A deep frown was etched clearly between his brows and his jaws were tightly clenched. His eyes, most of all, was unreadable in it stormy darkness.

As if aware that he was being watched, Byakuya's eyes flashed down to meet Rukia's. The pain in his eyes deepened but his gaze softened as he held her gaze and Rukia realized that she could not look away. She stared, transfixed upon the dark eyes that she could not bring herself to gaze upon since the first day she had set her eyes on them. They were once cold and piercing, aloof and contemptuous but now…

They were filled with pain, grief, sympathy, guilt… and…

Something that she could not understand…

Rukia's heart leapt as Byakuya tore his eyes away. Moonlight faded away as dark clouds gathered and the shadows of Byakuya's face were moulded once more into a cold, unfeeling mask.

_I… I must be dreaming… _Rukia thought as the light dimmed from her eyes and darkness came.

* * *

Rukia awoke abruptly to the sound of cicadas calling spiritedly in the summer heat and found herself lying on a futon, staring blankly upon a wooden ceiling. Instinctively, her hand shielded her eyes from the glare of morning light and she blinked slowly, gathering her senses till the surroundings grew familiar to her.

She found herself lying in a simply furnished _washitsu_. A wooden cabinet stood at the far corner and beside it laid a heavy wooden chest. At the alcove, a zen _enso_ displayed itself in bold strokes upon a calligraphy scroll and a simple _ikebana_ of Chinese Bellflowers sat underneath it.

_My room… _Rukia frowned when it became clear that she was lying in the middle of her own room. Straining her thoughts to the events of last night, her frown deepened in confusion.

_But how…? Last night… I…_

_Byakuya Nii-sama!_

Rukia bolted upright in shock as memories of last night flooded through her mind. She immediately regretted her sudden movement when the room began to spin uncontrollably and she lurched forward. Wincing as she cradled her head in her knees, memories from last night surfaced rapidly in her mind. She groaned, feeling her face burn with each lucidly clear image.

_Nii-sama brought me back… and… took care of me._

She stared guiltily at her hands, realizing that all traces of abuse were gone. Instead, a familiar _reiatsu_ lingered upon it. Rukia rubbed her hands together; her thumbs tracing the curves of her palms thoughtfully as a ghost of a smile wavered uncertainly on her face. The _reiatsu_ was still warm and it was very, very gentle.

_Nii-sama… Byakuya Nii-sama, I've yet again disgraced myself in front of you._

"Rukia-sama?"

Rukia jumped at the sudden voice calling from her door, "Y-yes?"

"It's Mariko. May I come in? I have brought you your washing basin, Rukia-sama."

"Ye-yes," Rukia replied as she rubbed her hands across her face, gathering her nerves. The servants were already going about their morning duties. "Please come in."

"Please excuse me then."

The door slid noiselessly and revealed a kneeling girl in a simple blue yukata, its sleeves tied up by a himo. She bowed respectfully before she let herself in, carrying the water basin as she shuffled silently to the side of Rukia.

"Good morning, Rukia-sama." She greeted dutifully. "Please allow me to assist you in your morning washing."

Rukia gulped and nodded. Mariko was her personal servant, charged with the task of attending to her every need. It had been fifty years since Mariko was assigned to her, yet Rukia was still uncomfortable with the idea of a person serving her. After all, she was from the worst area of Rukongai. In Rukongai, you have to do everything with your own hands if you want to survive. You serve no one and no one serves you.

Rukia watched uneasily as Mariko held up the water basin for her. She sighed and leaned forward. Master servant relationships never quite sit well with her.

The hot water felt good as Rukia splashed them upon her tired face, though she took special care not to wet the arms of Mariko. Her relationship with Mariko was cordial though it was no secret that the servant girl disliked her. Mariko did her duties as she was required and excused herself immediately when she was done. Rukia had tried speaking to her when she first came into the Kuchiki house. In her loneliness and insecurities of being thrust into an aristocratic household stifled with rules and traditions, she was happy to be around a girl of her age. However, Mariko kept her distance clear, much to Rukia's puzzlement. Rukia finally understood when she heard the servants gossiping among themselves one day.

"_Where is Mariko? I hardly see her at the kitchen anymore."_

"_Don't you know? She is with the "princess" now."_

"_The "princess"? Ahh….! That girl? Mariko is assigned to serve her?"_

"_Isn't that sad? Mariko is really upset! She doesn't want to do it at all, but since she is the newest among us, she really doesn't have a choice."_

"_Ahhh…. Pitiful child… to serve a rukongai rat…"_

"Rukia-sama, the towel."

"Thank you." Nodded Rukia as she pressed the warm cloth upon her face.

_Don't think about it, don't you dare think about it! _She thought fiercely. It had been fifty years and Rukia was no longer deluded when it came to her position in the Kuchiki household. She might be carrying the name of Kuchiki, but she knew she would never _be_ a Kuchiki.

A morning greeting by her door interrupted her thoughts and she stared at the silent exchange between Mariko and the other servant girl. The water basin and used towel were brought out whereas a flat paper parcel was brought in. When Mariko untied the strings and folded out the flaps, Rukia recognised the article that the paper parcel held. It was the one of the many kimonos that Byakuya Nii-sama ordered to be made for her when she was brought into family.

The one lying before her was the most expensive and formal one among her kimonos. The silk furisode of midnight black was lavishly adorned with cascading purple wisteria blossoms, each petal, leaf and branch laboriously hand painted by the best kimono-making master. The Kuchiki family crest stood proudly in white, two on the front, and two on the sleeves with one more upon the back. The obi, folded neatly by the side, was of a rich cream dye tinged lightly in peach and elaborately embroidered with gold and silver threads.

Rukia had only worn it once and that was on her adoption ceremony. Her mouth was dry as she stared, almost fearfully at the kimono and shook her head.

"Mariko, that's not a hakama."

She groaned silently. That sounded stupid. Anyone could see that _this_ was obviously not her shinigami uniform.

"It is Kuchiki-sama's orders that you wear this today."

"What?" Rukia blinked. "Nii-sama, he… but why?"

"My deepest apologies, Rukia-sama, but a lowly servant like me would surely not know."

The curtness of Mariko's reply made Rukia flinched and she chewed nervously upon her lower lip. It was stupid of her to ask.

The other servant girl had now returned to the room with white undergarments and himo. Rukia took a hasty step back when the two girls came towards her, their hands reaching to undress her.

"Uh… I can do this myself."

"Please allow us to, Rukia-sama." Mariko insisted politely but Rukia saw a flash of annoyance in Mariko's eyes. "Kuchiki-sama had requested for you to join him at the breakfast table and he is already waiting. _We must hurry_."

"I… Uh wait…!" Rukia protested but the girls were already upon her and stripping her off her garments.

"The head of the Kuchiki house waits for _no one_, Rukia-sama." Mariko whispered harshly and Rukia went still.

Mariko smiled, almost _victoriously_.

_And definitely not for a Rukongai stray like you…_

_

* * *

_Rukia cursed silently as her feet shuffled awkwardly across the wooden floor. She clenched at her fists, restraining her raging urge to yank open the narrow flap of her kimono. The stiffness of the obi was hurting her back and it was impossible to breathe properly with all those padding tightly wrapped around her abdomen.

Her body discomforts only served to exacerbate her mental anxieties. Her heart was palpitating madly as she came nearer to the dining room. She could feel her brother's _reiatsu_ pulsing lightly from beyond the door and her breathing quickened.

"Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-sama has arrived."

Taking a deep breath, Rukia knelt and bowed low as Mariko slid open the door, "Byakuya Nii-sama, good morning."

Byakuya nodded, "Come and take your seat, Rukia."

"Yes, Nii-sama." With eyes downcast, Rukia shuffled into the room and silently took her seat by Byakuya's side. Instantly, wafts of maple fragrance intermingled with the perfume of Chinese bellflowers filled her nostrils. Rukia's eyes drifted toward the wide open doors that overlooked Byakuya's personal garden, its framing creating quite a picturesque display of the foliage beyond.

It was a preference of Byakuya to have his meals in the tatami room by the garden with its doors wide open. Rukia knew it was habit lingering from his days with her sister. Hisana was very ill and Byakuya thought that fresh air and tranquil scenery might make her feel better. Even this seat of hers, facing the garden, used to be her sister's. The thought of it made her shift uncomfortably.

She chewed at her food, hardly tasting them. She took another small bite and set down her chopsticks. She had no appetite. Fifty years with Kuchiki Byakuya and still, she had not gotten use to the awkwardness of dining with him.

"Rukia."

"Yes!" She answered nervously and almost knocked over her teacup. She stole a glance at Byakuya but he hardly battered an eyelid over her clumsy display.

"Is the furisode uncomfortable?" Byakuya asked as he sipped his tea.

"No! Not at all!" Rukia shook her head anxiously. "I like it very much! I'm very glad that it is a present from Byakuya Nii-sama!"

"Is it so… I am sorry if it is uncomfortable but I have to present you well before the elders."

Rukia blinked, "Present me to the elders?"

Rukia felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when Byakuya set down his teacup and looked at her seriously in the eye. "Rukia, from today till the wedding day, you will be living with the Kuchiki elder women in the branch house. They will be taking care of you."

"Nii-sama? I… I don't understand…"

"It is Kuchiki tradition for brides to live with the Kuchiki women before they marry into the family. It is formal training for the bride-to-be. Your…" Byakuya cleared his throat and averted his eyes, "Your sister went through it too."

Rukia's eyes darkened as the words sink into her. To live with the elder women… To live with people who opposed her adoption… To live with people who despised her existence. "How… how long will it be?"

"The wedding date is set in autumn, so it will be for a month or so."

_A month!_

Rukia bit upon her bottom lip to stop its trembling, "But Nii-sama, what about my shinigami duties?"

"I have spoken to Ukitake Taicho about it. You are relieved of it."

Rukia gasped, "Nii-sama! I-"

"It is only temporary." Byakuya's voice was grave and Rukia fell silent. "You will resume your duties when the wedding is over."

"… Yes Nii-sama…"

"Good. The elder women will come for you at noon." Byakuya said as he stood up. "I'll be going now."

"Let me walk you to the door, Nii-sama!" Cried Rukia as she hurriedly followed suit.

Byakuya darted a brief glance upon her meal. The girl had barely eaten anything. "It is all right. Finish your meal."

Rukia shook her head, her eyes almost pleading, "I'm not hungry Nii-sama. Let me see you to the door."

"… All right."

Awkward silence hung over them once more, occasionally broken with Rukia's footsteps padding lightly behind him. As they passed by the bridge over the pond, Byakuya caught a glance of their reflection upon the water and halted. His eyes widened in surprise at how delicate and forlorn Rukia's reflection looked as she trailed silently behind him with downcast eyes. He turned around abruptly and gazed upon the small figure before him. How long had it been since this girl followed him like this? Dutifully and silently, always in his shadow, always trailing behind him with that frail and lonely silhouette.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya reached toward the wisteria tree hanging lazily by the pond and lightly plucked off a small vine of purple blossoms.

"The blackness of the furisode compliments your hair and the purple blossoms upon it bring out the violet in your eyes…" His voice was deep and resonant and Rukia watched, wide eyed as he came closer towards her. He was so close now that she could feel his body heat and breathe in his scent of sandalwood and sakura. Memories of last night came flooding into her mind once more and heat arose upon her cheeks. Yet, she could not help but closed her eyes and breathe in the scent deeply.

"But this will complete the picture." Byakuya whispered as he gently twisted the wisteria vine into her hair.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open when she felt his thumb brushed past her cheek and blushed when she saw Byakuya watching her with unreadable eyes. Uncertain, she reached for the blossom in her hair and saw her reflection. She smiled. It did complete the picture. She looked the part of a proper Kuchiki lady…

_I look like Hisana Nee-sama._

The thought startled her and her hand dropped quickly to her side. "Will I be able to see you when I'm living with the elder women?"

Byakuya turned with his back facing her, "No, you're not allowed to."

"… I understand." Rukia nodded and they walked towards the end of the bridge.

"Here will do." Byakuya's voice was stoic and brusque once more as he held out a hand and Rukia halted her steps. "Goodbye Rukia. The next time we meet will be on the wedding day."

"Yes… Nii-sama…" Rukia murmured as she watched him strode towards the door without much of a backward glance. She took an unsteady step back and realised her heart was pounding, almost painfully.

"_Goodbye Rukia. The next time we meet will be on the wedding day." _

She caught sight of her reflection in the water and wondered at her expression. Why was she making such a face? Why did she look like something was hurting her? Why did she look like she was about to cry?

"_Goodbye Rukia. The next time we meet will be on the wedding day." _

She frowned. Byakuya had something similar to her before. Once… when she was sitting alone in her cell…

"_Goodbye Rukia…"_

She clasped a hand over her mouth as she collapsed upon the ground, tears burning up her eyes.

_Goodbye Rukia. The next time we meet will be on your execution day…_


	10. Shadows and Mirrors

_**Author's note: **Hi, I'm back after a loooong hiatus. I thank everyone who has been supporting this fic. It's so good to be back! Now I have time to write regularly as I wish!!!  
_

_**shiromuku**: traditional wedding kimono; **sado**: tea ceremony; **buyo**: Japanese traditional dance; **ikebana**: flower arrangement_

**Chapter 10: Shadows and Mirrors**

Rukia looked into the mirror and stared quietly at the unfamiliar figure who gazed passively back at her with hooded eyes. It sat perfectly still in the wooden frame, enveloped in heavy layers of white brocade, delicate and pale like an expensive porcelain doll on display. Her face was unreadable; a white mask, flushed at the cheeks with exquisitely crafted crimson lips parted slightly. Rukia lifted a languid hand to brush back a stray strand of hair. A slight movement and the gold combs that adorned her elaborately woven buns caught light, crowning her raven hair with a golden halo.

For a brief moment, Rukia wondered if _Sode no Shirayuki_ had materialized before her. She shook her head. Her blade's presence was chilling and cruel, but Rukia only felt fatigue. The thought of her blade made Rukia frown and the mask before her became distorted. Her blade had not spoken to her since that night.

It had already been a month.

The warmth of summer had fled and the autumn chill crept in slowly in its wake. Some of the trees gave in early this year, already blazing into a glory of crimson, orange and brown. Maple leaves danced wildly in the cool crisp air, carpeting the roads into an ochre trail.

Autumn had announced its presence and the wedding too, had come.

Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki house, Captain of the 6th Division, the most sought after yet elusive bachelor in Soul Society, would be marrying his adopted sister from Rukongai, the sister of his late wife, an officer of Gotei Thirteen, a well-know figure in Soul Society for the significant role she played in Aizen's betrayal and her close friendship she had with the infamous ryokai, Kurosaki Ichigo.

That was how controversial her wedding sounded to the inhabitants of Soul Society, but if anyone had anything to say against it, none voiced it, not within earshot anyway. "Marrying his _sister_, and one from Rukongai!" Someone would hiss viciously and every now and then, a disapproving cluck of the tongue would follow. That was just market talk or upper society gossip. They were all the same, vicious, scandalized and whispered when they thought no one was listening. But of course, someone was always listening.

The wedding preparation had however, caused quite an open uproar. It was after all the wedding of a noble house and no expenses had been spared in its preparation. Top artisans of all crafts were hired for the wedding; kimono makers, sake brewers, ikebana masters, sado masters, top banquet chefs and the list went on and on with no end in sight. Kuchiki servants scurried around the market everyday, ordering papers in one hand and mountains of packages and parcels in the other. The upper society was up and about in frenzied excitement. Guests came knocking upon the Kuchikis' door in waves, offering congratulations with their expensive gifts and money. Even at the lower side of Soul Society, Rukongai buzzed with anticipation as word of yet another Rukongai marrying into a noble household spread like wild flames.

It was all exciting and frenzied to everyone except the ones getting married. Byakuya stood calm amidst the excitement like the eye of the storm. Even then, occasionally, his reiatsu would flare ever so slightly as he lift a finger to press upon his temple. His servants and subordinates could not help but notice the line between his brow were beginning to settle in permanently, scarring his perfectly expressionless face. They knew to avoid the eye of the storm. Experience and prudence told them, a place seemingly calm did not mean it was therefore perfectly safe.

Rukia was however, blissfully oblivious to the frenzied preparation and contagious excitement in Soul Society. Her torture however, was of another kind. For the past one month, she was confined in the branch house belonging to the Kuchiki elder ladies. Unable to take a step beyond the gate and ever under the watchful vigilance of the elders, she passed the one month in a state of zombie-like daze.

Before sunrise, she would be dragged out of bed by the chattering and tongue-clucking ladies and forced into a formal kimono that left her gasping for air. After breakfast, a lineup of lessons awaited her. First was sado and two hours of tea ceremony would leave her legs numb in pain and the elder lady faint at the way Rukia sloshed her tea about. All she could manage was to leave green stains on the tatami mats. Then came buyo, which Rukia found ironic considering how after cutting her legs off blood circulation, the elder ladies had expect her to dance. Nonetheless, her dance sensei was mildly impressed at her talent for traditional Japanese dance, That said, she did comment that Rukia's dance seemed somewhat murderous in intent. "Elegant and beautiful, yes," Her _sensei_ would remark thoughtfully and shudder, "but also _very murderous_. Work on that, would you?" Rukia merely nodded politely. Her shikai was after all, a dance.

Her subsequent sensei were not that lucky. Her music lessons left the elder lady in tears because she broke three antique shamisen in three lessons. Ikebana and calligraphy lessons were less catastrophic, but that was because you could only do this much damage with flowers and ink. Literary lessons often leave Rukia feeling brain-dead and bewildered. She could not understand why a poem about a frog leaping into a pond was, in her sensei's words, "a work of remarkable genius." Neither could she understand why Genji was considered a "stud" (that was a word she learned in the mortal world from a little black box called TV) among the Heian court ladies. Handiwork classes left her with nothing but pricked and swollen fingers.

Her favorite lessons were probably before lunch and dinner when she would be sent to the kitchen to help out. That was when she would learn how too cook. She did not burn down the kitchen as the elder ladies expected that she would, much to their relief and surprise. On the contrary, Rukia did pretty well. "We used to cook back in Rukongai," Rukia piped happily as she rubbed her sleeves across her perspiring forehead, glad to be doing some _bodily_ work. "With whatever we could get our hands on of course. Cooking was always a good thing. It meant no starving for the night!" And the elder ladies would shake their heads in disapproval and some would feel rather sick as they wonder _what_ Rukia used to cook in the gutters. Oh they wouldn't want to know…

What she hated most were the classes after dinner, which often left her feeling rather uncomfortable and embarrassed. She still remember the first class where the elder ladies stripped her for inspection.

"_Uh… I'm feeling rather cold." Rukia mumbled in embarrassment as she tried to cover her naked chest and crotch and the elder ladies slapped her hands away._

"_Lie down on the futon." One ordered and Rukia meekly comply. It was impossible to feel brave and rebellious while naked._

"_Spread your legs, child."_

"_W-WHAT!?" _

"_I said spread your legs."_

"_But! But-" Rukia's complains were lost as the ladies held her down and pried open her legs. She gasped at the pain that penetrated her nether region and she felt tears burning in her eyes. _

_The elder lady nodded in approval and announced, "Virgin." One of them then jotted on a piece of paper._

_Humiliated, Rukia wrestled out from the grips of the elder ladies and shouted angrily, "Of course I am! Who the hell do you think I am? A whore!?"_

"_One never knows." The elder lady answered calmly as she motioned to the other elder ladies to dress Rukia. "After all, you lived with Abarai Renji in your Rukongai days and took up residence with Kurosaki Ichigo during your missions to the mortal world. We were obliged to make sure that you are of appropriate condition to be received into the Kuchiki family."_

_Rukia's face burned like hell. _

_The elder lady gave her a stern glance, "Now stop your yakking and learn. We are going to teach you the affairs of the bedroom."_

_Rukia stared blankly at her and stuttered, "I- I'm sorry? I'm not sure if I got that…"_

_The elder lady rolled her eyes, "The art of pleasuring your husband, you daft girl." _

"_WHAT?" _

A vein throbbed at Rukia's temple and she resisted the urge to massage it. It would mess up her makeup and send the elder ladies into hysteria. She groaned loudly instead. No matter how hard she tried to forget them, the contents of the lessons were always there, burnt deep into the depths of her brain. How could she do… do... do _that_ with Nii-sama? Was… was that what he expected of her? Must she do as the elder ladies taught her to? Her face flushed at the thought.

Out in the courtyard, a distant crunching sound of feet upon gravel could be heard. Rukia took no notice of it till a gruff voice came from behind.

"This doesn't suit you."

Rukia spun around and gasped, "Renji!"

The tall figure shifted uncomfortably and averted his gaze. He didn't mean it, well, not every word of it. She looked _beautiful_, like a doll. But she looked brittle to the slightest touch too. _That_ he did not like.

Rukia's face beamed, happy to see a familiar face after a month of seclusion. Happy to see _Renji_. She rose up quickly, gathering the heavy brocade around her feet as she ran to meet him.

"Renjji!" She cried as she jumped off the platform. The soft ground never came and she felt herself suspended in mid-air, supported by a pair of strong arms grabbing her by the waist.

"Renji?" She stared at him, confused as Renji held her by an arm's length away.

Gently, he placed her back onto the platform and gave a wry smile. "You wouldn't want to ruin your wedding kimomo with soil, would you?"

"Uh… right…" Rukia's shoulder slumped, slightly disappointed with Renji's cool response. "My wedding kimono…"

An awkward silence settled in between them. After sometime, Renji gave a discreet cough and cleared his throat.

"So… this is where they have been keeping you for the past one month?" He asked.

"Yes." Rukia nodded. "Why are here, Renji?"

Renji ignored her question, "You would think they are going to execute you again the way they are trying to keep you hidden from sight."

"It's tradition, Renji." Rukia explained, without much conviction. She didn't understand the point of the seclusion anyway. She hated every single day. It was confusing to look forward to the end of the seclusion every sunset while dreading the day of the wedding every sunrise.

Renji scoffed, "Tradition my ass. They just don't want us poking around. Kuchiki Taichou doesn't want us messing with things again and running away with his bride."

"Renji…" Rukia warned.

Renji turned upon her, suddenly very angry. "Do you have any idea how hard it had been for me to find you? Do you have any idea how secretive they were about your whereabouts!?"

Rukia took a step back and Renji followed, his height towering over her as he stepped onto the platform. The room looked smaller now with him in it.

Rukia gulped.

"No? No? Well, let me tell you. No one, not a single soul in Soul society knows where the hell you were! I followed the servants whenever they came to town and finally, _finally _one led me to this place!" Renji threw his hands up in frustration. "And guess what? They had this place charmed with boundaries! I couldn't cross without setting the alarms off with my reiatsu! I had to wait till today to get in because they had to remove the charms for the wedding preparations. Now do you have an idea?"

Renji huffed angrily and Rukia stared, a little taken back by his sudden outburst. A smile spread slowly across her face and she laid a gentle hand upon Renji's arm, "I know. I know. Thank you Renji."

Renji stared at her hand and she gave a assuring squeeze, smiling at him. Guilt washed across Renji, "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout at you."

Rukia shook her head, "There is no need to apologize."

Renji's hand engulfed Rukia's and held it gently. "Rukia, tell me honestly. What are they doing to you this time?"

"Renji… It is only a wedding, not an execution." Rukia stated slowly and carefully.

"_Only_ a wedding? _Only_ a wedding?" Echoed Renji, incredulous. "Rukia, did they force you into it? What did they threaten you with this time?"

"Nothing Renji." Rukia slipped her hand out of Renji's grasp. "Nothing at all. I agreed out of my own free will."

Renji was starting to get exasperated, "Rukia… you have to tell me. You got to tell me! I can't let- well… you-" He paused, unsure. "I can't do anything if you don't tell me."

Rukia peered at him, something did not feel right. Renji was planning something.

"Renji… what-"

"Look, I want to know, so just answer me. Do you love Kuchiki Taichou?

Rukia's eyes widened, "What? What are y-"

Footsteps scurrying along the corridor caught their attention and both heads turned in unison to the voices coming nearer.

"Rukia-sama? Rukia-sama?"

"The waiting ladies are coming!" Rukia gasped.

Renj cursed under his breath and grabbed Rukia by the shoulders, "So? Do you love Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Renji," She cried. "This isn't the time!"

"Yes or no? Rukia!"

"I… I…" Rukia's eyes darted fearfully to the door as the footsteps drew nearer.

Renji groaned in exasperation, "Alright, do you _like_ Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Of course I do!" Rukia gasped indignantly, her full attention upon Renji now. "He is my brother!!!"

"Brother, you say?" Renji repeated and Rukia clasped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had done. A grin came upon Renji's face as he stepped back into the courtyard and Rukia panicked.

"Renji! No!"

"Rukia-sama? We're coming in…"

Renji was retreating and Rukia followed anxiously, but her kimono kept her from keeping with his pace. "Renji… what are you thinking!?"

She watched as Renji leapt effortlessly onto the ledge of the wall.

He peered down at her, "Wait for us Rukia. We will come to get you. You hear?"

"What?! Wait for!? _US_? What do you mean by _US_!? Renji! Renji!"

But he was gone. A shriek was heard and anxious scuffling sounds came from behind.

"Rukia-sama!!! Rukia-sama!!! What are you doing out there! You'll ruin the kimono!!! You'll get a cold!!! Come back into the room!" Rukia did not even notice when two firm hands settled upon her shoulder and directed her back into the room. The waiting ladies sat her down forcefully and clucked their tongues disapprovingly as they fussed around her.

"Oh thank god the hems are all right." One sighed in relief after a brief examination. "We must put on your head dress now, Rukia-sama. The carriage is waiting and we must not miss the auspicious hour."

Rukia wasn't listening. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

"Oi!" Shouted Renji anxiously as he banged heavily upon the desk. The sleeping shinigami, Rin, jumped and automatically wiped his drool with his sleeve, eyes darting around in a daze. They came into focus upon a raving red-haired man on the other side of the desk.

"Abarai fuku-taichou?" He smiled groggily as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I had to pull an all-nighter last-"

Renji wasn't interested in what the 12th division officer had to say, he was running for time. "I need a hell butterfly now."

"_Now?_ But I wasn't give the order to-"

"It was a last minute order. An emergency, I need a hell butterfly _now_."

Rin frowned, visibly confused. "Um… ok. But I need your authorization papers."

Renji growled and grabbed the shinigami by the collar. "LOOK, I SAID IT IS AN EMERGENCY. I DO NOT HAVE THE FUCKING PAPERS. GIVE ME A HELL BUTTERFLY."

The shinigami quivered like a leaf and raised both hands in surrender. "All right, all right! But I need to know at least upon whose order and for what purpose before I'm authorized to issue a hell butterfly!"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." Replied Renji with gritted teeth. "6th division. _Wedding purposes._"

"Ok, got it got it! Now let me go!"

Renji released his grip and Rin slumped in his seat, relieved.

"Now work." Renji commanded, a lethal glean in his eyes.

Rin gulped, "Yes."

"Be quick." Said Renji as he watched the shinigami typed frantically away, eyes scanning the computer screen fearfully. "You don't want to ruin Kuchiki Taichou's wedding, do you?"

Rin gasped loudly and shook his head anxiously. "Oh no! Nonononono! I wouldn't dare to."

Renji grinned. _Oh yeah? But I do…_

_

* * *

_

Kuchiki Byakuya stood at the gate of the shrine with his entourage of priests, shrine maidens and clan members, their eyes fixed upon the gravel path that stretched into the distant horizon before them. The early morning sun peeked through the canopy of trees and made its slow ascend into the sky. Shafts of golden light came streaming through the gaps of the leaves and a golden carpet came unfurled upon their feet.

One of the priests observed the position of the sun and motioned to the younger priest. The younger priest nodded and came to Byakuya's side.

"Kuchiki-sama, they should be here anytime soon. The hour draws near."

Byakuya nodded, his face devoid of emotions as he stared ahead, his cool demeanor betraying none of the turmoil that was brewing within him. He felt nervous, unsure and agitated. His fingers twitched at his side, the only betrayal of his emotions.

_This is ridiculous. _He thought. _To feel this way. Ridiculous._

He had done this before. At this very spot. Waiting for the very same purpose. That was many, many years ago.

But he always remember.

It was a beautiful spring morning with pink petals dancing silently in the breeze and the air was filled with the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms. Hisana smiled at him, her white silhouette blending beautifully into the backdrop of soft, pastel pink as she reached forward and gently brushed a petal from his hair.

The sound of hooves and wheels approaching abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes into the far distance of the horizon and within moments, a carriage could be seen with an entourage of women following closely. A sense of déjà vu came over him as he watched the carriage ambled closer and he suppressed the wild panic arising from the pits of his stomach.

The carriage drew to a stop a few feet before him and two waiting ladies hurried forward to lay a white cushioned footstool by the side of the carriage. They knelt by the side of the footstool, steadying it with their hands as another waiting lady opened a red lacquered umbrella above them.

"Rukia-sama, we are here." Said another as she drew aside the bamboo folds.

A white sleeve emerged from within the carriage, gently grasping the supporting arm of the waiting lady as small white feet stepped upon the footstool. Byakuya watched the small white silhouette stepping out from the carriage with the careful guidance of the waiting ladies. The figure straightened and stared ahead, towards his direction and Byakuya suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

It was Hisana. The delicate figure wrapped in a pure white _shiromuku,_ shaded under an umbrella as she slowly ambled forward with one hand laid upon the supporting arm of a waiting lady.

The figure came before him and his eyes met hard, burning amethyst. A wave of revulsion washed over him. He had done it again, to mistake Rukia for her sister, his beloved wife. It took all his strength to not avert his gaze.

"Rukia." He acknowledged.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia greeted quietly. Behind her, one of the elder ladies cleared her throat loudly.

"Byakua-sama." She corrected quickly.

Byakuya merely nodded and turned away to face the shrine gate. His mouth was dry and revulsion churned within him. He felt sick. Rukia took her place next to him, her face blank as she stared ahead. He saw steel in her gaze.

_This is not Hisana. This is not Hisana… so why I do keep seeing Hisana in her?_

It was true that Rukia looked like a mirror copy of Hisana, but that was only a fleeting illusion. It was clear as daylight that Rukia could hardly be anymore different from her sister.

Hisana was frail, soft and delicate. Her gaze was poignant and her smile, rueful. She walked with the gait of a fragile porcelain doll and held her gaze low. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was tormented with guilt and fear, that was why she never loved. She thought she did not deserve any of it. Hisana never loved him and Byakuya knew. Till the very end, she never loved him. She was grateful for him, that he gave her a dream, but she never loved him.

Rukia was… different. Rukia was hard as steel and stubborn as an ox. Her eyes were piercing and her gaze was sharp. She carried herself like a warrior, with her head held and a vigilant hand upon her zanpakutou. There was something cheeky about the way she smiled, boyish the way her voice sounded and manly the way she spoke. And Byakuya knew, Rukia loved and she loved with a passion. He could see he it in her laughter with Kaien, her petty squabbles with Renji and the way her face lit up whenever she was with Ichigo.

There was nothing soft about her, nothing feminine, nothing delicate.

Nothing like Hisana.

Yet, before Byakuya, she metamorphosed into the silent girl who kept her gaze low trailing dutifully and fearfully behind her brother.

Like a shadow.

His shadow. Hisana's shadow.

The crisp sound of bells ringing signaled for the entourage to enter the shrine. The older priest shook the bells as he marched ahead and the younger one followed, waving a baton of white paper strips. The shrine maidens came next, each carrying a tray of sake and cups and Byakuya and Rukia followed with their entourage closely behind.

A sudden tremor rippled through the air, quick and brief as lightning and Byakuya's eyes narrowed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Rukia jerked in shock.

"Renji…!" She whispered, her lips trembling. Renji's reiatsu was gone, at that split moment. She could not find him anyway in Soul Society.

_If I felt that, there is no way that Nii-sama didn't! Nii-sama, he must kn-_

"Renji." She heard him say. Her eyes darted to Byakuya and her mouth went dry when she met his cold gaze. "He left Soul Society, _without permission_."

"Nii-sama! Please! Let me go to him! I'll bring him back! I-" Rukia flinched when Byakuya's gaze hardened.

"You will remain where you are, Rukia." Byakuya's voice was calm, but his reiatsu pulsated ominously. "You are not going anywhere till the wedding is over."

"Nii-sama…" Rukia pleaded.

"Is there something wrong, Kuchiki-sama?" Asked the waiting lady behind them as she peered at them. "We have to move to the sanctuary before the auspicious hour is over."

Byakuya nodded curtly and turned to Rukia, "Till the wedding is over. Whatever happens after, is not of my concern."

"Nii-sama…" Rukia knew his word was final. There was nothing to do, but wait.

* * *

"Please take a rest here till the wedding reception and call for us if you need anything, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya nodded at the servant, "You may take your leave."

He closed his eyes in relief when he heard the door slid shut. The ceremony was over, all that was left was the wedding reception in the evening. His eyes darted to Rukia who was kneeling silently by the table. His gaze lingered briefly before he closed them again.

"Nii-sama."

Byakuya opened his eyes and stared at the small figure before him, his usually expressionless face replaced by a rare display of genuine surprise. Rukia knelt before him in her white kimono undergarment and her shiromuku was laid out on the tatami mat. She was bowing so low that her forehead touched the ground.

"Nii-sama… Please forgive me." Rukia lifted her head and smiled ruefully at him.

"Rukia… You…" Byakuya could hear his own voice shaking as he stared into her misting eyes. He wanted to turn away from her gaze, her face.

"Nii-sama," Her lips were quivering. "I… I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't stay."

Byakuya watched as Rukia stood up and backed away from him. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she kept apologizing. He took a step towards her and she recoiled sharply.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama." She shook her head. "Please understand. I beg you to understand. I have to bring Renji back. I have to go!"

Rukia reached for her headdress and tore it away. She let it fall to the ground as she dashed out of the room, her footsteps echoing down the corridor. Byakuya listened as the footsteps faded into silence and his gaze came to the headdress lying in a crumple by the door. He reached for it.

Silence filled the room. Outside, the rhythmic sound of bamboo hitting bamboo could be heard over the burbling of a spring.

Kuchiki Byakuya stared blankly at the white brocade in his hands.

_What do you do when your shadow leaves you?_


End file.
